


Centaur Jaden

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Centaurs, Human/Monster Romance, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Harem, Monster Boy, Scent Kink, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Jaden lived his young life in the shadow world, a place where human’s would say duel monsters lived. Jaden himself wasn’t human he was a centaur…well half…using a shadow charm left behind by his father he is able to shift back and forth. He’s come to learn all he can fighting in the shadow world, he decided it was time to test his skills in the human world. Tier 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Centaur Jaden

Jaden lived his young life in the shadow world, a place where human's would say duel monsters lived. Jaden himself wasn't human he was a centaur...well half...using a shadow charm left behind by his father he is able to shift back and forth. He's come to learn all he can, fighting in the shadow world, he decided it was time to test his skills in the human world. Tier 1

Chap 1

Jaden Yuki, a young centaur who lived in the shadow world. Most humans would say this is the world of Duel Monsters, where the ancients tapped into this world using dark magic. His skills were honed on the battlefield as just as humans could tap into their world, they could tap into the human world. Monsters with higher intelligence battled through dueling, while monsters with lesser intelligence acted as wild beasts.

He wasn't a full centaur, his father was human his mother was a centaur. Because of this with a special shadow charm crafted by his brothers he was able to shift between human and centaur form. Jaden liked dueling, but he didn't like those who ganged up upon the weak.

Centaurs fought with honor, and Jaden had the centaur’s pride. He has grown up brave, strong, and smart. His brothers believed he was ready to go to the human world and explore the other side of his blood.

Jaden was making one last run through the territory of the centaurs. Their forest was Jaden’s home, has been since the time he could walk. His brothers taught him everything he knew, how to fight, how to hunt, reading, writing, and even dueling history thanks to mystic arts. He gained other skills by passing trials from other monsters.

“Mew Mew,” he heard.

“Who’s there!?” Jaden calls out, he dashes forward, his hooves striking the ground, letting out a heavy sound. He followed the noise and found a Dandylion all tied up by some strange insect monsters. There were seven of them, and they had poor Dandylion all webbed up he couldn’t move or defend himself. “Hey! Leave him alone!” Jaden charged in, he scattered the bugs away with his wooden sword, they spat at him with webbing, he dodged, landing on the ground with such force the earth trembled. It knocked the bugs off their balance giving Jaden the perfect chance to strike. “Hah hah hah hah hah hah!” he finished the bugs and got Dandylion out of the webbing.

"There you go, all safe!" the creature pounced on him and licked his cheek. "Hehehe, quit it, your welcome," he says. The little monster purrs and nuzzles him. "Do you wanna come with me?" It nods and a glow was shared between them as Dandylion's card appeared. Jaden took it. "Looks like I made a pretty cool friend!"

He returned to the village to find his brothers waiting for him. Some were crying, others were clapping. This was Jaden’s going away party in a sense. Jaden has faced many trials in his life and passed them. The older centaurs were drinking and singing. A mighty feast was brought together, and no centaurs were not herbivores, they are omnivores.

Another fun fact about centaurs they are born with 2 cocks, one is the massive cock born onto there horse half, they also have a secondary dick in a sheath hidden where the horse and human half meet. A centaur's body had powerful stomachs, they break down all food and convert it into energy, they didn't produce solid waste, their holes were just for mating.

Centaurs loved to party, even if it was a going away party. The centaur tribe leader raised his glass. “Everyone, our young Jaden will be leaving us to explore the human world, so let’s raise our glasses.” they did. “To Jaden.”

“To Jaden!” they cheered and chugged their drinks, blushes spreading across their cheeks.

"Aww thanks, guys!" he chuckles and drinks his drink. Atonne, a male centaur, blue hair, and blue horse body, he keeps his hair long and in a braid. He stood up and brought over the charm. It was a bracelet with a green gemstone.

“This charm will allow you to take human form, it’s powers are infused with the power of nature, use it well.” he took it placing it on his right arm.

Balla, a male centaur with red hair and red horse body, he keeps his hair short, and he has dark skin. He stepped up. “Though you leave us, we will always be with you.” he offers Jaden his deck. “We’ve put ourselves in your deck along with gathered the rewards of your trials.” Jaden takes his deck and adds Dandylion to it.

“Thank you!” he received a hug from everyone.

Cendrio, a green hair and green body centaur, he is well built strong arms and mighty pecs, he stepped up to Jaden. "When your father left us, he promised to provide you with means of survival on the other side." he handed over a pack to Jaden. Inside was information, some money, and some rations. They told Jaden he could make a living by becoming a duelist, and that he was the perfect age to try and get into Duel Academy. It was a solid plan. ‘Everyone, thank you so much, for everything, for raising me, teaching me, I promise I will do you proud.' They march towards the ritual site, they carried torches and horns were sound.

"This isn't goodbye, we'll see each other again, and when we meet I'll be the number one duelist." The other centaurs cheered and Jaden activated his charm. A portal opened up, the centaur approached, taking one last look at his family, before charging forward.

The portal closed behind him. “I wish Jaden could have stayed.”

“This is what he wanted, he’s half human. The boy will become a marvelous duelist.”

“It’s safer for him in the human world, now that Jaden has reached the age of maturity, it means she will come looking for him.”

“Our best warriors have tried to stop her, but none have returned.”

“She will not find him here. Let us pray those two will never meet.”

-x-

He found himself alone in a park, using his charm he took human form for the first time. He looked himself over, in all his naked glory. “Not bad,” it was a little weird walking with only two legs, but he got the hang of it.

Searching his bag he found the address, he looked around, finding the bearings he soon found the small apartment. There was a letter and a key waiting for him, with the landlord. "You must be Yuki's boy, your father doesn't come around much, but he told me you may stop by someday," he says, and hands Jaden the key. "You raised in the jungle or something?"

Jaden was wearing only a loincloth, and let’s just say it did little to hide his endowments. “You could say that.” Jaden heads up to his room. He goes in and starts to read the letter.

“To my precious son Jaden, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you, but I made a promise to your mother that I would take care of you if you come to this world. I do a lot of traveling but I made sure this place was paid for and ready for you to use. It's all yours, I left some supplies, clothes, and about your lifetime's worth of money in birthdays in an account for you. It was in my travels I stumbled into your mother's world when I returned I wanted to go back and be with you both but knew I had to honor my promise to your mother. Follow the path you want my son, know I both love and support you." Jaden couldn't help the tears that fell from his face, it was his father's words, he could almost hear the man's voice, though it felt like a dream. "Well I know what I want to do, I want to become a duelist!”

His timing couldn't be more perfect, Duel Academy was holding its Entrance Exams soon. First was the written exam, this was more of the qualifier if you failed the written test you weren't even able to take the Dueling Exam. However, if you got the number 1 spot on the written exam, and if you passed the Dueling Exam then you could take a spot in Blue.

The written exam scores were displayed for all to see. A boy named Bastion Misawa didn’t even look for his name at the low scoring end. ‘Let’s see if I made the top spot.’ he looked at the high scores board for his name.

His eyes landed on his name, but he didn’t have the top spot. ‘I’m second!?’ he gasps, seeing the 2 by his name. ‘Then who’s the first?’ he checks. ‘Jaden Yuki? Who’s that?’ As Bastion began his search for the boy who bested him.

Another young boy was panicking just trying to find his name. "Oh man, oh man, I hate tests, but please just tell me if I passed." This was Syrus Truesdale, and he had really bad test anxiety. He actually knew a lot of the answers on his test, but as soon as he read the question it seemed to leave his mind, then the pressure built up making it worse.

A hand lands on his shoulder, and he jumps. “Ahhgghh!” he cries out.

“Whoa easy there, are you alright?” Syrus turns and sees Jaden. ‘Oh wow!’ he blushes seeing Jaden’s handsome face, the boy had a calming air about him.

“Oh um,” he blushes and nods.

“Having trouble finding your name?”

“My name is Syrus,” he says.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jaden. Now let’s see...” Jaden scourers the board. “Ah, there you are.” Syrus looks and blushes in embarrassment, he was in the bottom ten. ‘Oh man, he must think I’m a total loser!’

“See that, you passed!” Jaden says with a smile.

“I get really bad test anxiety, no matter how much I study as soon as it’s test time it’s like everything I learned flies out of my head.”

Jaden ruffles his hair. “Tests can be scary, but you got through it and you passed!” Syrus blushed. “But when that fear wells up inside you, hold onto this.” Jaden pulled out a green marble, he gave it a kiss and handed it to Syrus. “It’ll draw in all your fear.”

Now the marble was nothing special, his dad had a bowl of them in his place. Syrus took the marble and blushed. “And if you need something extra, Jaden leaned down and captured the boy’s lips. In seconds Syrus’ brain melted.

To be continued...Duel Exam and Placement

Centaur Deck

-x-

Centaur #1 Attonne

4 Stars

A male centaur, blue hair, and blue horse body. He keeps his hair long and in a braid. He wields a shield and sword.

ATK 1600 DEF 1400

Effect: Gives a 400 ATK and DEF point boost to all Earth type and beast warrior type monsters.

Centaur #2 Balla

4 Stars

A male centaur with red hair and red horse body. He keeps his hair short, and he has dark skin. He wields a bow an arrows.

ATK 1600 DEF 1400

Effect: Each turn he deals 400 points of damage to the opponent.

Centaur #3 Cendrio

4 Stars

Greed hair and green body and he is well built strong arms and mighty pecs. He carries a spear.

ATK 1600 DEF 1400

Effect: Should a monster be face down in defense mode, Cendrio can destroy the monster with no effect triggered.

Centaur #4 Dallim

4 Stars

A pink haired centaur with shoulder length hair, carries a lance and shield.

ATK 1600 DEF 1400

Effect: When attacking a monster in defense mode, opponent will still take damage if ATK points are greater.

Centaur #5 Elaine

3 Stars

A blonde centaur with a white horse body, carries a shield and a dagger. Thin almost feminine but still male.

ATK 800 DEF 2000

Effect: Can attack directly, at the end of the turn can switch into defense mode.

Centaur Priest Fauna

A golden haired, hair is long, and he keeps a lay of flowers in his hair, dark skinned centaur, with a yellow horse body. Carries a Staff

4 Stars

ATK 1500 DEF 2000

Effect: Each turn increase life points by 500 points.

Centaur Bicorn

White hair, dark horse body, has 2 horns coming out of his head. Carries flowers.

4 Stars

When this card destroys a monster by battle, instead of sending it to the graveyard take control of that monster. Should this card be targeted for attack, while you control an opponent’s monster you can change the target to the controlled monster.

ATK 1800 DEF 2000

Centaur Unicorn

White hair, white horse with silver hooves. Wears blue silk over his body, has a long silver horn coming out of his forehead.

4 Stars

This card cannot be destroyed by card effects, when this card declares an attack destroy 1 spell or trap card on opponents side of the field. Once per turn you can send 1 card from your hand to destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

ATK 1900 DEF 2000

Centaur Nightmare

5 Stars

Dark purple hair with a braid, dark purple horse body, wears a dark robe and carries a scythe.

Effect: Once per turn you can bring back one beast warrior monster from your graveyard to the field in defense mode. If this card destroys a monster by battle can attack again. This card can negate it’s destruction by battle 1 time.

ATK 2500 DEF 2800

Centaur White Horn

6 Stars

has long white hair, antlers, and thick brown fur horse body, wears winter clothing.

When opponent summons a monster, this card can immediately attack it. Any monster destroyed by this card, is sent back to the opponent’s deck. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

ATK 2600 DEF 3400

Heavy Centaur Roy

A bara like centaur, dark skin, thick muscles and thick horse body, long wavy dark hair. Due to his immense muscle size cannot wear armor.

4 Stars

Earth Beast-Warrior/Effect: When this card is in defense mode and is attacked by an opponent’s monster, should this monster’s DEF be higher than the attacking monsters ATK, destroy the attacking monster after the damage step.

ATK 1000 DEF 2600

 

Spells

Centaur Stampede (Quick Play)

Can be activated when 3 or more Centaur monsters are on the field, destroy all opponents monsters.

-x-

Centaur Forest (Field)

Increase the ATK and DEF by 400 points. So long as this card is activated Centaur monsters cannot be effected opponent’s spell and trap cards.

-x-

Enchanted Ropes

All Face up monsters on opponents side of the field cannot attack for 3 turns.

-x-

Nature's Blade (Equip Spell)

A Centaur that equips this card gains this effect. Each time they defeat a monster in battle attack increases by 300.

-x-

Nature's Spear (Equip Spell)

The centaur equipped with this card gains 300 ATK points for each monster on the field.

-x-

Nature's Shield (Equip Spell)

A centaur equipped with this card, cannot be destroyed in battle. Increase DEF by 500 points.

-x-

Field of Charity (Continuous)

So long a this card remains active, each player may draw 2 cards instead of 1 each draw phase.

-x-

Enchanted Harp (Continuous)

So long as this card remains face of on the field, opponent cannot declare an attack. This card can only be activated if user has one monster, should the field be empty this card is destroyed.

-x-

Giant's Hammer

Destroy the monster with the highest ATK on the field.

-x-

Fairy Shield (Quick Play)

When this card is activated, no monsters on the field can be destroyed by battle or called effect, all battle damage is reduced to 0.

-x-

Fairy Breath (Quick Play)

When this card is activated opponent’s monsters effects are negated until the end of the turn.

-x-

Storm Shelter (Quick Play)  
This card can be activated whenever your opponent’s spell trap or monster effect destroys one or more of your face down cards, for the rest of the turn your spell and trap cards cannot be destroyed. If this spell counters the Spell Card Heavy Storm, you can add one spell card from your deck to the field.

-x-

Armor of the Centaurs

Any Centaur equipped with this card, cannot be effected by opponent’s card effects, should the monster equipped with this card be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead. Reduce the battle damage to 0.

-x-

Nature's Blessing (Quick Play)

Increase Life points by 1000 for every Centaur on the field.

-x-

Nature’s Protection (Quick Play)

When this card is activated your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle, and reduce all battle damage to 0 until the end of the turn.

-x-

Pot of Honor

Both Players get to draw 4 new cards.

-x-

Golden Arrow

Randomly destroy one card in opponents hand, if the card was a monster special summon one of your own, if the card was a trap card deal 300 points of damage to opponent, if the card was a spell card increase opponent's life by 300.

Traps

Medusa’s Mirror

Activate when an opponent declares an attack, reflect the attack back at opponent's monster and destroy it.

Golden Lasso (Continuous Trap)

When your opponent special summons a monster activate this card. The special summoned monster’s effects are negated, it cannot attack or change it’s battle position. Halve the monster’s ATK until this card is destroyed. Should the monster effected by this card be destroyed by battle or card effect destroy this card. Should this card be destroyed by card effect destroy the afflicted monster.

Invader’s Trap

Activates when an opponent declares an attack, destroy all face up attack position monsters your opponent controls.

Centaur’s Pride

Activate when a Centaur monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect, increase the ATK and DEF of all Centaur monsters on the field by 700.

Warrior’s Drum  
When a monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can special summon another monster from your deck the same level or lower.

Horn of War

This card can be activated during either battle phase, this card forces all monsters into attack mode and all monsters must make an attack this turn.

Centaur Sniper (Continuous Trap)

When you destroy a monster by battle, randomly destroy 1 card in your opponent’s hand. Should this card be destroyed by card effect, destroy all spell and trap cards on opponent’s side of the field.

Forest Wine

When your opponent summons a monster, cut their ATK in half, cannot activate monster effects this turn.

March of the Centaurs

When this card is activated special summon as many Centaur monsters from your hand, they return to your hand at the end of the turn.

Wrath of Nature

Inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent’s life points for each Centaur Monster in the graveyard.


	2. Duel Exam and Placement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Duel Exam and Placement

With the written tests finished, it was time to prepare for the practical exam. Duel proctors were assigned to students based on their written scores. Everyone was looking forward to seeing who was gonna duel the boy with the highest score. Most students only got into Obelisk Blue be it connections or going through Duel Prep School, but the student with the highest score if they passed the practical exam they got to join the elite ranks.

Duels began, a boy named Bastion had the duel in the bag, the proctor thought he had Bastion on the ropes, to the point of giving him a multiple choice question. Bastion had his own answer, it cost him some life points but it won him the duel. By using Ring of Destruction on his own monster he was able to destroy his opponent’s life points.

Syrus held onto the green marble Jaden had given him. ‘Let's do this!' he was actually able to do well during the practical exam. ‘I did it, I did it!' he mentally cheered. He thought clearly and didn't panic, and was able to use his cards well. He stared at the little marble and brought a hand to his lips. ‘That was my first kiss to.' he thinks, his heart fluttering. ‘I hope we'll be able to see each other at Duel Academy.'

Jaden was waiting for his turn to duel, but he was enjoying watching the others. The exams were ordered by the written scores, test decks selected based on the written score. Dr. Crowler was overseeing this exam, and he was the dorm adviser for Obelisk Blue. “Doctor Crowler, we’ve completed the other exams, all that remains is the student who scored a perfect score on the written test.”

"Excellent, I wanted to test this one myself," he says standing up.

“Which test deck shall you be using?” One of the examiners asked.

"Oh I have that covered." he planned on using his own deck for the exam. ‘I must test the student myself to see if he's worthy of being in Obelisk Blue.' Getting the top score on the exam was impressive but Crowler didn't let just anyone get to the high status of Obelisk Blue, they were perfection, they were the ultimate class. ‘I can't allow some riff-raff to enter, I'll see if he has some talent, if not I'll fail him.' he chuckles. ‘Now let's see what this boy has.'

-x-

“Man, when is my duel gonna start?” Jaden frowns. Watching everyone else duel had gotten him all excited.

“You still haven’t dueled yet?” Syrus came up to him.

“Nah, guess they wanted to save the best for last," he says with a smile.

“Well, you certainly have confidence." Bastion took a seat near him.

“Thanks, I saw your duel, you might just be the second best duelist here," Jaden tells him, making the stoic male turn.

“Second best then you must be the one that scored a perfect on the written exam?”

“Yep, that's me." Before the talk could continue…

“JADEN YUKI TO THE DUEL AREA, JADEN YUKI TO THE DUEL AREA!” came over the PA system.

“Looks like I’m up, I’ll see ya around then.”

“Jaden wait...” Syrus wanted to return the good luck charm to him, but Jaden was surprisingly fast.

“I hope your friend duels as good as he says.” Bastion crosses his arms, seeing who he would be dueling against.

“Did you really think we were friends.” Syrus blushed, twiddling his fingers happily. “Wait, why?” he snapped out of his little happy daze.

“Just look who he’s dueling.” Crowler stood ready, with his fancy duel vest. Even Jaden was impressed with the tech, the greatest warrior Centaurs were said to wield great gear, having the power to use it. The kid dueling Crowler gave people some pause of shock, as he didn’t look to be the type to have gotten a perfect score on the written test.

Some of the prep students shared the same thought. ‘Could he have cheated, he doesn’t look too bright.’

“He’s up against Crowler, we’ll see if he’s worthy of Obelisk Blue or not.” Chazz Princeton says.

"I trust you are ready, young scholar?" Crowler asked.

“Yes I am, let us begin, Prepare For Battle!” Jaden calls and draws his cards. The battle cry shocked Crowler.

“How odd, quite let’s duel!” he activated his duel vest.

"The first move shall be mine," Jaden looked at his hand, two monsters, two spells, and a trap, he draws his first turn card and gets another monster. "I summon Centaur #2 Balla!" the red centaur appeared on the field. ATK 1600 "Next I play two cards two end my turn."

‘Not the worst opening move, but since I’m using my own deck he’ll need to do better than that...’ His thought was cut off as a barrage of arrows hit him. “What the?”

“This is Balla’s effect, at the end of each turn he deals 400 points of damage.”

Crowler 3600

"Not bad young scholar but now it's my turn." he draws. "First I activate the spell card Confiscation, by paying 1000 life points I can send one of the cards in your hand to the graveyard."

Crowler 2600

Jaden gasped as his cards became on display. “I see you use the Centaur deck, I’ve heard it bares power equal to the Harpy deck.” Crowler chose the remaining spell card in Jaden’s hand Monster Reborn. “Next I will play two face downs, before playing Heavy Storm!”

“Confiscation and Heavy Storm?” Bastion says, his eyes narrowing.

“What’s wrong?” Syrus asked.

“These are quite the powerful cards, not one you would see in a test deck.” Bastion explains.

“Oh no!”

The spell card released a powerful wind destroying Crowler’s cards. The wind rushed towards Jaden’s side of the field. “Not so fast, I activate Storm Shelter!” one of his own spell cards activated, this one being a quick play. “Since you tried to destroy one or more of my face downs this card activates.”

“Storm Shelter!” the card blocked the effects of Heavy Storm.

“Since you used Heavy Storm specifically I get to use this card’s second effect allowing me to add a spell card from my deck to the field.” a new card appeared on the field.

“You may have protected your cards but my play is still perfect." the destroyed cards allowed him to summon Wicked Tokens which he used as sacrifices to special summon his boss monster. "Now rise Ancient Gear Golem!" The mecha behemoth appeared on the field. ATK 3000

“I activate my face down, Fairy Shield! For the rest of this turn, neither of our monsters can be destroyed by battle, and all battle damage is reduced to 0." Crowler grit his teeth. ‘He got me again.'

“I see, so you're a defensive duelist," he says and calms down. ‘No matter, I can deal with a defensive duelist. I do have my best monster on the field already, and even if he goes into defense mode my monster can still inflict damage. Plus when he attacks he can't activate any of his spells or traps.'

“I’ll end my turn.” Jaden draws.

“My turn, first I summon Centaur #1 Attone.” A blue centaur joined the field, wielding a shield and sword. ATK 1600 “Now that he’s on the field all Earth and Beast Warrior type monsters on the field gain a 400 ATK and DEF boost.”

Attonne and Balla ATK 2000

Ancient Gear Golem: 3400

Crowler chuckled. ‘What an airheaded mistake all he did was boost my Golem’s power as well.’

“Next, I play the spell card Pot of Greed!” he draws two cards. Fairy Breath and Nature’s Spear. ‘Alright, everything is in place, now I just gotta hope he takes the bait.’ he sets 1 card face down and ends his turn. Balla’s effect triggers and he blasts Crowler with arrows.

Crowler: 2200

“Amazing, so far Jaden has managed not to take a single bit of damage.” Bastion says. The audience was surprised, had Crowler been using a test deck, the shock wouldn’t be so high but since he was obviously using his own, the deck of an elite spoke so much more.

“Go Jaden you can do it!” Syrus cheered.

“My move,” he draws. He drew his own monster reborn, which was useless as there were no monsters in the graveyard.

“I activate one of my face downs, Fairy Breath!” a green fairy appeared and breathed all over Crowler’s field. “This negates your monster’s effects until the end of the turn.”

‘Another quick play spell?’ he smirked. “I see you are a defensive duelist, but you made one mistake you kept your monsters in attack mode, had you used this effect while switching them to defense you’d have saved your life points. Now my Golem attack!” the golem threw a punch only to have it hit with a barrier.

“Sorry Professor looks like you forgot about my first face down," he revealed the trap card.

“Draining Shield!” Crowler gasped. It took Ancient Gear Golem’s ATK and added it to his life points.

Jaden: 7400

‘Centaur combat mounts a strong offense to keep your enemy focused, so they don't see your second strategy.' spell cards and trap cards were like weapons to centaurs. "My monsters are safe, what do you think of that teach?" he expected praise but instead Crowler got mad. Of course, he would, he was being toyed with, his deck was getting bested.

“What do I think?!" he snapped. "What I think is you can play defensively all you want, but you don't have a monster in your deck that can topple my Golem, especially since you boosted his ATK as well with your last move. One way or another I will destroy your centaurs and make them into glue!" Crowler's hand was all but empty, using his best cards to bring out his best monster on his first turn.

“I will topple him!” Jaden declares. He radiated a powerful aura. “You dare mock a centaur’s pride, we fight with honor and respect our opponents even in defeat.”

“What nonsense, just make your move.” he shook his head.

“I will teach you something sensei!” Jaden says and draws. He drew Pot of Honor. “I activate this card Pot of Honor allowing us both to draw 4 cards.”

‘Four cards what a fool, he’s practically handed this duel over to me on a silver platter.’ they both draw. Crowler got Lightning Vortex. ‘Perfect, now no matter what he does I’ll wipe his field away in one go.’ he also finally gained some monsters he could actually summon. ‘I’ll be able to tear his life points apart.’ he chuckled.

Jaden’s draw… Dandylion, Giant’s Hammer, Double Summon, and Centaur # 5 Elaine

He could destroy Crowler's Golem with Giant's Hammer but that wasn't good enough, no he wanted to beat him fair and square. Dandylion appeared to him and agreed with his choice. ‘You ready my friend?'

“Mew!” he nodded.

“First I activate the spell card Double Summon, letting me normal summon twice this turn.” he summoned Dandylion first, then summoned Centaur #5 Elaine. The blonde centaur appeared on the field, carrying a shield and a small dagger.

Crowler chuckled. “It doesn’t matter how many of those pathetic monsters you summon, they still can’t beat my Golem.”

“Not alone, but together they can!” he plays his the equip spell. “I give Attonne the Equip Spell Nature’s Spear!” his sword changed into a powerful spear. “Now for each monster that’s on the field he gains 300 ATK!”

“What?!” Crowler gasped.

“You should know Teach, when dueling it's not all about the powerhouse monsters its how you use them in combinations with spells and traps. Isn't that dueling 101?" Crowler grit his teeth. "With three centaur, one Dandylion, and one golem, well that's five." energy from the 5 monsters flowed into the spear and it grew, surging with power.

Attonne ATK 3500

“No way it’s stronger than my Golem!”

“Go Attonne!” The centaur charges, jumping high before launching the spear. It pierced through the golem, shattering it to pieces. Crowler gasped as his golem collapsed onto him.

Crowler 2100

“Go get em guys!” Balla and Dandylion charged and dealt the killing blow.

Crowler: 0

‘No way, how could I lose, with my own deck!' his frown twisted into a smirk. ‘It matters not after all this boy will be joining Obelisk Blue, with his level of skill perhaps I can finally get rid of those slackers...' he chuckled. While Crowler plotted everyone else was stunned silence.

Jaden had won sure, but more than that, he didn’t lose a single life point. In truth Jaden’s strategy wouldn’t have worked if Crowler had taken his time to prepare, had he not wasted Confiscation he could have disrupted Jaden’s plan with ease. The duel could have been dragged out, but Crowler instead chose to show off his elite power.

-x-

With that, the results of the practical exam were met with the written exam to decide placement of the students. Outside of the top student, others were placed in Ra Yellow or Slifer Red, but the top student that lucky one got to join the ranks of Obelisk Blue…

To be continued...Chapter 3 Duel Academy Order


	3. Duel Academy Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Duel Academy Order

The new students were airlifted to Duel Academy. Looking out they stared in wonder at the island that would be there home for the next four years. "Wow, it looks amazing." The island was huge, the academy itself stood proudly at the center. The helicopter landed and the students marched towards the schools. "Single file everyone, you will be receiving your duel academy ideas, along with your uniform for your respective dorm, you will take them and go get changed for the assembly after your assembly you will be given your Student Handbook, don't lose it as you will need it. It has various functions including communication. Lastly, you'll be given your room assignments upon heading to your dorms. Is anyone unclear about these instructions?" Their guide asked.

“No, sir!" Was the resounding call.

“Good, move along." the students collected their items and headed towards the locker rooms. The guys began to strip down, it seems the academy's uniform went down to the underwear. After Jaden stripped things started happening, the locker room smell was filled with a strange aroma. He smelled like an exotic forest. Believe it or not, Centaurs do not smell like a barn, a centaur's sweat glands aren't like a normal human, one of the many things different from a centaur's body to a human.

The scent filled the room, and the boys grew more and more excited. The boys blushed and soon got excited, cocks rising up. All sense of shyness melted away as some boys started fapping right there in the locker room. Jaden removed his underwear and released an even more potent aroma. This drew everyone’s attention. “Holy crap!” Now Jaden had their attention and erection.

Naked horny boys swarmed around Jaden. “He’s so big!” Jaden’s cock was only 16 inches soft. “Guys that strange smell it’s coming from him?” some of the boys started sniffing Jaden. “It is him!”

"Oh fuck he smells so good." Jaden blinked and sweatdropped. "Fuck his ass is great too!" some guy pressed against Jaden's backside, hot dogging his ass. "His balls are so huge!” One guy lifted Jaden's leg and began licking the underside, another guy took the opportunity to sniff Jaden's foot. Two other boys went to lick Jaden's other foot.

"Uhh, easy guys!" They should have headed Jaden's warning, one guy buried his face in Jaden's pit, sniffing and licking and he lost control, cumming all over the ground. ‘Oh, crap here we go.' The weaker males started cumming from Jaden's scent alone, one whiff of his crotch pushing them over the edge. A powerful scent-gasm rocked them to the floor, trembling as they came themselves silly. Those that took a taste of Jaden's body soon followed suit, his sweat tasting sweeter than fruit. ‘I tried to warn them, only strong males can handle a centaur's musk.'

The other centaur told Jaden, that his father nearly lost his mind when he first came to live in their village. One can get used to a centaur’s aroma and others can go completely mad. Thankfully Jaden was able to use his shadow charm to make them forget about his scent. ‘Best not start an orgy on my first day.’ Clothing an armor could dilute the aroma, so it was best to get dressed.

There were two boys also affected by Jaden's scent but didn't lose themselves. Syrus was on his knees pumping his hard 7-inch dick. One hand pumping his cock, making his balls bounce as the other played with his perky nipple. ‘Jaden...' he shivers in delight as his climax hits him. Seeing Jaden's big dick did excite him as did Jaden's plump rear.

Jaden got back to getting dressed, bending over to put on his blue underwear. Syrus pants and moans, finding his release, spilling his seed all over the floor. After cumming, Syrus felt his heart flutter. ‘Oh man, oh man!' his body felt warm and yet refreshed. He just jerked off to Jaden! Syrus wasn't the only one, Bastion had caught a whiff of Jaden's scent and felt his heart race.

He heard the commotion with the other boys clamoring over Jaden, upon seeing his big dick Bastion felt his knees buckle and his hole throb. He watched the big man meat sway as Jaden moved. He was brought to his knees and he couldn’t stop himself. Bastion brought two fingers to his wanting hole, the twitching entrance opened up for his fingers and let them inside.

Bastion fingered himself, with one hand and pumping his 8 incher with the other. ‘What is this feeling, I can't hold back.' from his position he could see Jaden's sexy body and he was fingering and playing with himself out in the open. ‘I should stop, I'm gonna get caught!' He pants, scissoring his ass hole open. With a moan, he cums painting the floor with even more seed.

Jaden finishes dressing, dressed all in blue and white, and catches both of them in their naked released state. The two blushed. ‘Busted!’ the two think, and a wave of fear hits them. Is he gonna be mad? Is he gonna call them disgusting? Is he gonna insult them? No, instead Jaden smiles. “You two are special, I’ll be keeping my eye on the two of you.” he grabs the naked boys and lifts them up taking them to the shower room. “These guys got too ahead of themselves.”

He showed off massive strength carrying the boys of various size with ease and putting them in the showers. “They’ll be fine.” he turns on the water and washes away the seed. “You better get dressed, we’ll be late for the assembly.” he heads off.

The two rush and start putting on their clothes, the random Ra and Slifer boys came to, having no memory of what happened. They rush to the assembly. The first years stand together, with the year 2 and 3 duelists up in the stands watching the new meat.

Chancellor Shepard came on the large screen in the room. “Good morning and welcome, my students. I’m Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world.” Jaden looked around excited. “I trust you will work hard and hone your skills here, now please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you will find them quite comfortable-- depending on how you ranked of course.” He chuckles.

The students pooled out. Jaden was hanging outside with Syrus outside. "I think I'm gonna love it here," Jaden says, taking in the fresh air.

“Yeah, do you think we can be friends?” Syrus asked. ‘Hopefully more than friends,’ he thinks.

“What are you talking about Sy, we are friends.” he throws an arm around him, the closeness makes Syrus tingle in delight. “I'm looking forward to getting to know you Sy, we got 4 years together."

“Yeah...assuming I don’t flunk out.” he sulked.

Jaden sighs. "Sy, we gotta work on that confidence of yours," he says. That's when Jaden got an idea, he suddenly grabbed Syrus and pulled him in for a heated kiss. The bluenette blushed as red as his blazer. His gasp allowed Jaden to deepen the kiss, the centaur's tongue slipping onto Sy's mouth and playing with tongue.

The kiss ended and Sy needed to sit down, he couldn’t feel his legs. “Wow!” his heart was beating fast. His cock pulsed and throbbed in his tight pants. Jaden cupped his crotch and palmed him.

“I can see how special you are, don’t doubt yourself kay?” Syrus just nods, his words locked in his throat at the moment. Jaden sits down next to him. “Looks like I’m in the Obelisk dorm.”

Syrus blushes and checks his handbook. “Looks like I’m in the Slifer dorm.”

"That's sweet, red is sweet, the color of passion," he says giving Sy a thumbs up. Bastion comes up to the two. "Hey, Bastion what dorm are you in?" he asked.

“I’m in Ra Yellow,” he says, showing off his jacket. “Tell me Jaden, you seem to be quite open about nudity and sex, do you have a boyfriend or something?”

“No, just where I’m from we believe that love is not a limited force, sharing love and passion in a group of men, you love and trust and respect there is no greater joy. Sex is meant to be an experience, a good experience, sometimes you have only a temporary partner and other times you may find a mate to stay by your side," he explains.

“That's beautiful," Syrus says.

“Well, you certainly are interesting." Bastion says. "I may be in Ra now, but I will show my skills and reach Obelisk Blue. I hope we can have a duel to see who the number 1 first year is."

“Sounds fun, and maybe you and I can have some fun after the match.” his words pierced Bastion’s heart, making his cock twitch.

“I uh don't have time for such distractions," he says, but the blush and bulge in his pants give him away.

“You should relax, like in the locker room.” Jaden grins, and Bastion’s blush grows darker.

“I have to go!” he says and walks off.

“See you around the dorms," he calls, making Bastion stop.

‘Does he not know how this academy works? Well, he'll learn.'

-x-

Syrus accompanies Jaden to his room in the Obelisk Blue dorm. It was huge! The place was clean, a large couch, it’s own private washroom. The place had a big bed, nice furniture, a large TV, a fancy desk, and a great view. “This place is huge,” Syrus bounces on Jaden’s bed. “It’s so fluffy.”

Jaden chuckles. “It’s very nice,” he looks around. “So this is gonna be my place.” he unpacks some of his stuff.

“I wonder if my dorm is anything like this?” Syrus says.

“I can walk you there, let’s go.” They head out and bump into Chazz and his cronies. The trio glare at Syrus as they pass by.

“What’s that slacker doing here?”

“I don’t know, but the newbie needs to learn the pecking order,” Chazz says glaring at Jaden’s back.

Upon arriving at the red dorm, Syrus groans. “It’s awful!” Jaden didn’t have words. The place was falling apart, the stairs were shaky at best. The place looked run down, the floor was creaky and the floorboards not level. ‘This is their dorm, I’ve seen prison cells nicer than this.’ Their facility was a joke.

“Ahh you must by Syrus, the Slifer dinner will be starting soon.” A tall teacher named Prof. Banner found them. “I’m Prof. Banner the head of this dorm. Who are you?” he asked Jaden.

“I’m Jaden Yuki, nice to meet you.” he gives a polite bow. “Syrus was hanging with me, I walked him back.”

“How nice of you, but you should run along, the Obelisk Blue dinner will be starting soon.”

“Right...” he looked at Syrus. “I’ll see ya around.”

“Bye Jaden,” Syrus said and was led inside. He goes to put his stuff in his room and runs into a boy named Chumley.

“You think that Obelisk Blue student is your friend?” he laughed.

“He is my friend!” Syrus snaps.

“Not for long he’s not. I came to this school with friends too, but once they went to Ra and Obelisk let’s just say we couldn’t be friends anymore.” They go down to eat their meager meal.

Meanwhile Jaden made it back to the blue dorm, and despite the glorious feast prepared his hunger was soured. “Not hungry?” Chazz comes up to him.

“Not really.” this wasn’t like any party he’d been to before.

“Listen, let me let you in on how things work at duel academy.” he leans in close to Jaden.

“Oh?” he doesn’t back away.

“Yeah, at this school there are three kinds of students, Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer. We are the Obelisk Blues, we are the elites, the best of the best.” At the same time, Chumley was explaining the system to Syrus, telling him how the Blue’s got in either through money or connections, though some are pretty skilled duelists. “The Ra’s are okay, they the closest to us, those with potential to become great.” Chumley explained that Ra’s had the best scores from the duel exam, and had the most potential. “And then there is the trash, the Slifer Red’s, the slackers and weakest duelists here, it’s best not to associate with those beneath you.” Chumley pretty much said the same, calling them the Red Wonders, as in I wonder when these losers are gonna drop out.

“You should ditch that little twerp, you are among the elites now.” Jaden hung his head low, and Chazz thought the boy was gonna see the light.

To be continued


	4. Centaur's Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Jaden Human form: 16 inches soft

Syrus 7 Inches

Bastion 8 inches

Chap 4 A Centaur’s Pride

Chazz was going on and on about the elites, and how the elites should be with the elites, and he put his hand on Jaden’s. He caressed his hand, in a flirtatious way. Jaden pulled back and brought his down on the table. Bam! The table cracked under Jaden’s strike, shocking Chazz, the Obelisk blue student falling flat on his ass. “Holy fuck!” the table collapsed.

Jaden’s aura flared in his rage. “Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with?” he grabs Chazz and lifts him up into the air. ‘He’s so strong!’ his feet weren’t even touching the ground.

‘It is a centaur’s pride to never turn their back on a comrade. When we fight we stand together.’ Jaden glared at Chazz. “I don’t care about the elites, we are all weak once, but if you don’t give someone the chance how will they ever grow.” he dropped Chazz. “Excuse me!” Some other blue students raced over to help Chazz up.

“What happened Chazz?”

“Nothing,” he says. Crowler was wigging out over the table. Chazz was stunned, Jaden’s actions and strength took him completely by surprise. Even a greater a shock, he was rock hard in his pants.

Jaden left the party, angry beyond belief. ‘I should have decked the ass, what nerve!’ Dandylion appeared and nuzzled against him. “I’ll be alright,” he flexed his hand. “I need to watch my strength though.” he took a deep calming breath. “What nonsense, elite this, elite that. It reminds me of the vampires, they act like their status is the most important, and if a vampire is weak that’s all they are.” Jaden sighed. ‘I need to clear my head.’

He stripped off his clothing and stretched, it felt so nice to be free and naked, only one thing could make this better. So he transformed, returning to his centaur form. Dandylion rode on his back as Jaden ran off into the night. The cool night air and running helped clear his head. “I like Syrus, I don’t want to stop being his friend. But what if being friends with me causes him trouble?”

“I mean, I am hiding stuff from him already, how can I ask him to trust me or stand with me when I’m keeping a secret from him.” He had his eyes set on both Syrus and Bastion. Dandylion pondered it, then got an idea. He whispered his idea to Jaden. “Hmm, that could work, let’s go!”

Jaden rushed towards the Red Dorm.

-x-

Syrus was upset, what Chumley told him, he didn’t want to believe it. “I’m telling you Syrus, it’s true. The weak get left behind.” he rolled over in his bed to get some sleep. The bluenette couldn’t rest, tears falling down his cheeks. He didn’t have many friends growing up, even his own brother was focused on his own future, his own goals. His brother was so strong, and Syrus felt a large gap expanding between them.

He could see the same thing happening to him and Jaden. They were already in different dorms, and their skill level was clearly night and day. The boy sobbed, as his heart ached. ‘I thought...I thought...things would be different.’ The poor boy cried himself to sleep, clutching the marble Jaden have him.

Jaden stood outside the Red Dorm. “My friend, go get Syrus for me,” he infused Dandylion with his power, allowing him to take form in their world. Dandylion sprang into action going up and unlocking the door. He entered the room and found Sy’s bunk, he raced over and pulled back the covers.

He bounced up and down, waking the boy up. “Whoa!” Dandylion rolled back, shaking his head he stood up and brushed himself off. Syrus rubbed his eyes and cleaned his glasses. “No way, I must be dreaming.” The monster jumped and yanked out one of Syrus’ hairs. “Oww!” he yelped.

Dandylion got out of his bed, it pointed to the door and gestured Syrus to follow. “I must be crazy,” he gets out of bed and follows the monster. Dandylion led him out to the woods. “Wait slow down.”

“Syrus,” Jaden’s voice made the boy shiver.

“Jaden? Where are you?” he looked around, but in the dark, he could barely see.

“Syrus, when we met I admit I liked your spirit. You weren’t the strongest, you were scared, but you were still willing to try.” Jaden’s voice seemed to come from everywhere, and yet nowhere at all. Syrus blushed.

“That’s because of you and your charm. Without that good luck charm, I never would have...” Jaden chuckled.

“It was just a marble,” he could have infused it with magic but he didn’t. “It was all you, you have something special in you Sy, I see it, and I like you a lot.” Syrus heard something moving. “I don’t want this school to separate us, and I want you to trust me that I won’t turn my back on you.”

Syrus smiled. Hearing Jaden’s words made him feel a lot better. “I do trust you Jaden.”

“You can’t, not yet, you need to see the real me,” Jaden stepped out of the shadows, and Syrus gasped. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Jaden was a centaur! His jaw dropped, ‘I hope this was not a mistake.’ Jaden thinks as Syrus continued to stare at him.

After a long pause, Syrus approached him. Hesitant he reached out and began to touch Jaden’s horse half. “Wow, you are amazing!” he ran his hand over him. “Never in my wildest dreams, you are a real centaur!” he sounded almost excited. “But how can you be human?”

“Well it’s partly thanks to this,” he showed Syrus his shadow charm. “I’m also part human, which makes it a bit easier.”

“Part human?”

“Yeah, my dad entered my homeworld and met my mom, and well you know...” he blushed.

“So who is he?” Syrus asked. “Oh sorry, I probably shouldn’t pry.”

“Nah, it’s cool, I don’t really know him, he left me an apartment and some money, but there weren’t any pictures in the place. I don’t even know what he looks like.”

“Sorry,” he hung his head and Jaden laughed ruffling his hair.

“It’s all cool.” Jaden talks about his life with his centaur family, talked about his world, and his past. “I’ve had a good life, my dad may not have been there to see it, but I know he cares.”

“Well no wonder you don’t get scared when dueling, you’ve actually fought in real combat.”

“It’s exciting, just like duels. If you want I can help train you.”

“What? You will?” he looked down. “Why would you wanna help me?” his brother always said he was weak, his brother’s words left a heavy weight on his heart.

“Because I like you Syrus, you don’t have to accept training, I’m still gonna like you.”

“You will?” Syrus blushed.

“Oh yes,” he tilts the boy’s chin up and kisses him. The kiss was soft and sweet and made Syrus’ heart flutter. When the kiss ended Syrus felt like he was floating on air.

“Say Jaden, in the locker rooms, you said you had your eye on me and Bastion.” he blushed, twiddling his fingers.

“That’s right, centaurs have a harem-based mating system, due to our unique bodies.” Jaden rubbed the back of his head. “We don’t sleep around with just anyone, we must feel a spark with that person, and said someone can’t be overwhelmed by our scent.”

“You do smell really good!” Syrus says blushing, sniffing at Jaden and trembling as his cock hardens in his pajama bottoms. Jaden chuckles.

“Yes, the other part of it is, Centaurs are all born switchers,” Syrus blushed. “We liked to get fucked as well as fucking.” the words hit Syrus like an explosion. His penis throbbed and began to leak pre. “We also have two cocks.” That did it Syrus got a nosebleed. “Sy!”

The boy came to a few minutes later, the first thing he saw was Jaden’s face. “Oh man, I had the weirdest dream, you were a centaur, and you said you have two dicks, and that you were a switcher.”

“Right, right, and right,” Jaden says and Syrus sits up seeing him still in all his centaur glory. “You see a centaur’s body is quite unique, our bodies break down all food for energy so our holes exist purely for mating.”

“You said you had two dicks, but in your human form you only had one, a really big one!” he says blushing.

“In my human form, my dick gains the benefits of both my cocks in my monster form. Taking a human shape and my balls are quite large.” Syrus couldn’t help but look seeing Jaden’s monstrous centaur cock between his legs and the hefty balls, looking even larger in this form. Syrus gulped feeling his hole clench, some parts terror some parts anticipation.

“How could I take something so large?” he asked out loud.

Jaden chuckled. “Well not as you are now, you need to drink some of my cum first.” He guided Syrus’ hand towards where his human body met his centaur one. “Feel here,” Syrus does and there was a small opening, you couldn’t see it by a glance but Syrus could feel the opening. “This is my sheath it houses my other cock if you drink my cum and your body absorbs it, it will evolve allowing your body to handle my monster cock.”

It sounded crazy, but this has been a crazy night, and he trusted Jaden. The centaur knelt down and gave a bow. “Syrus, on my pride as a member of the centaur race, I am not gonna turn my back on you. Should you seek strength to become strong I shall guide you, should you seek to stand by my side I shall love and protect you, and should you seek to be mine I will do all within my power to make you happy.” Syrus blushed.

He couldn’t help but cry, he was so happy. He embraced Jaden and cried, the brunette smiled and embraced him. “So is that a yes?”

“Oh yes!” Syrus smiled, wiping away his tears.

“How about a night run?” he rubbed the boy’s back.

“I’ve never ridden before.”

“Do you trust me?”

With no hesitation. “Yes,” he says happily.

“Alright, take off your clothes and climb onto my back.” Syrus blushed red, he was still hard as a rock. He took off his pajamas, shaking as the cool night air caressed his heated flesh. He climbed onto Jaden’s back, moaning as his hard cock and balls brushed against him. He took Syrus’ clothes and packed them with his own. Dandylion joined sitting behind Syrus.

Jaden stands up and begins to move. Syrus yelps and clings to Jaden as the centaur gallops away. The wind danced around them, the air caressed Sy’s naked form, his nipples hardened and his penis twitched. He blushed and shivered, the wind was carrying Jaden’s scent to him, and Syrus found himself getting more and more excited.

His body was so warm, Syrus felt like he was melting into him. Even as he ran, Syrus didn’t feel cold, he shivers in pleasure and rocks his hips against Jaden’s back. Jaden smiled feeling him rub his cock and balls against him. He was leaking but it didn’t bother him in the slightest.

Jaden carried Syrus all over the island, the boy getting hotter by the minute. By the time they got back to the red dorm, Syrus came, his seed pelting Jaden’s sexy backside the cum splattering over the wall of muscle. He blushed seeing his cum run down Jaden’s sexy back muscles. “Sorry,” he says.

“Don’t be, did it feel good?” Syrus nodded and hugged him from behind. “This is just a taste of what I want to offer you, there is so much more.” he turned his head and captured Syrus’ lips.

Syrus moans into the kiss, and even though he just came, he finds yet another release. “Wow!” he slides off Jaden his legs feeling like jelly.

“Careful now,” he’s supported by Jaden. The bluenette felt so special, he hadn’t felt like this in so long. He walked Syrus to his door, but he had to revert to human form. “Things won’t be like this forever, it’s gonna be better!” He shared one final goodnight kiss with Syrus and returned his clothes to him. “Good night, sweet dreams.”

“Jaden...” the brunette had turned to walk away but stopped. “I do, I do want to get stronger, will you help me?”

“Of course, tomorrow we can begin.” Syrus smiled and entered his dorm room. He felt like he was walking on air, feeling light as a feather. He got in bed.

Jaden transformed and raced back to his dorm, and though they were apart, this night created something between them. Something that no distance could break or tear.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 5 Strength of Red

The following day was an interesting one. It was bright and early for Jaden Yuki, and he headed out into the woods. “Oh spirit of the earth, I ask for your blessing.” his charm reacted. He followed the pulse of the earth and found some older trees. “I thank you for your blessing.” he cut down some trees, and used his power to help speed up the trees recovery. 

Jaden came over bright and early and he was decked to the nines with wood, hammers, and nails. Taking his centaur form he was able to move the lumber and supplies with ease, returning to human form before he got to work. The red dorm residents were greeted by the pounding of wood and nails. It sure was a shock to see Jaden, an Obelisk Blue, dressed in loose pants and tight shirt. Centaurs were skilled in more than just combat, Jaden had built his own house, made a fence, and made furniture. 

So making some repairs to the red dorm was right up his alley. “What’s with all the banging?” Chumley asked rubbing his eyes. 

“Jaden!” Syrus cheered happily, rushing over to him. Jaden had worked up a nice sweat, his manly musk, making the small bluenette shiver. “What is all this?” 

“Just setting some things right.” He was now working on the run down stairs. “It’s good to see you Syrus.” he hugged the male, and Syrus’ manhood poked against him. The brunette chuckled. The manly musk washed over Syrus, and he felt like he was standing in a vast forest. His cock twitched and throbbed, weeping into his pajama bottoms. 

He breathed in the male’s manly musk, trembling in excitement. ‘I feel so hot, I feel like Jaden could take me right now in front of everyone and I wouldn’t mind.’ his hole felt hot and twitchy. Judging from the tents in the other red duelists’ pants they were sharing similar feelings. Being pressed against Jaden he could feel the boy’s muscles, Jaden sure looked toned but the feel was incredible. 

“My my, isn’t this nice.” Banner came out. “Good morning Jaden.” 

“Good morning to you sir,” he gives a polite bow. “I hope I’m not causing too much trouble?”

“Well it is a bit early, but other than that, are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Help out? There isn’t a rule against it is there?” 

Banner chuckles. “Not that I’m aware of, the current system was initially a joke Seto Kaiba intended at Yugi after all, but I’m afraid over time it became the norm. This is splendid work!” he exclaims, patting the new stairs Jaden put in. “The craftsmen ship is amazing.” 

Jaden blushed. “I’m a pretty good builder.” 

“Please, join me for some tea, I’d like to have a chat.” 

“I could use a break, mind if Syrus joins me?” 

“The more the merrier.” Jaden and Syrus follow Banner into his room, and even his place was run down. He makes some tea, and the other red students head to the dining hall for breakfast.

“Tell me Jaden, what is your impression of Duel Academy?” 

“It’s weird, I was so excited to come here, but how everyone acts, everything seems so imbalanced.” Jaden confesses. 

“Believe it or not originally all three dorms had equal facilities, though blue was held in higher regards as the elites and the yellow dorm was set up for the most skilled.” 

“So what happened?” Jaden sipped some tea. 

Banner sighed. “Well the ante rule, was banned from the academy as a way of stronger duelists bullying other students out of their best cards. One rule was established in the academy though, known as a test war. In a test war the dorms challenge each other, in order to partake in a test war, you need at least three to participate but you can have up to five reps. In these duels one dorm can take funding and supplies from another dorm.” 

“To the victor go the spoils huh?” 

“Yes, sadly the red students became more and more overwhelmed, those that developed their skills went to Ra Yellow, and even Obelisk Blue.” 

“Leaving the Red Dorm to fall into disrepair.” 

“’Fraid so.” Jaden crossed his arms. 

“Hmm, but that system still exists yes?” 

“It does, but you’ll be hard pressed to find any red students who are willing to take part.” 

“Does it have to be only red students?” Banner raised a brow. “If you need a rep, can you get one from another dorm?” 

“Well if one was kind enough to volunteer, I don’t see why not.” Banner smirked, and Jaden grinned. “But you’ll need to find some red students to form a team.” 

“We got one right here,” Jaden put his arm around Syrus. 

“Me!?” Syrus gasped. 

“Of course Sy, I wouldn’t dream of doing this without you,” he says smiling. Syrus blushed. He told Jaden he wanted to get stronger, and Jaden said he would help him do it. 

“I’ll do it!” he says. 

“Wonderful, now you just need a third.” Jaden gets up. 

“I’ll be getting back to work, Syrus do you think you can ask around see if anyone else wants to team up?” he stretches and heads back outside. Jaden finished up on the stairs, floors, and supports. The bluenette had checked with so many red duelists, but while some were certainly interested because of Jaden, most didn’t want to be crushed. 

Syrus went to Chumley. “Please Chum, Jaden really wants to help.” 

“Yeah, and it’s suspicious.” Chumley grumbled. “You can’t trust an Obelisk Blue!”

“What has you so hurt?” 

“I’ve been here two years, I’ve seen it all, there was another guy who wanted to help us Red’s out and it went nowhere. I bet he’s just looking for some piece of ass.” he huffed and rolled over in bed. Syrus frowned. Someone hurt Chumley, somebody in blue. A loud banging could be heard outside. Chumley covered his head with a pillow. “Tell your boyfriend to try and keep it down.” 

“You know Chumley, ever think your just as bad looking down on Blue’s before you get to know them, thinking they do the same to you?” Chumley said nothing, and Syrus left the room. He knew Jaden was legit, he told him his secret, he put his trust and faith in him, he could do the same. 

Some red duelists were sitting and watching Jaden work, cocks standing at attention, tenting pants a plenty. Syrus could see why. “Oh Wow!” Jaden was shirtless, sun bathing his glistening skin, his muscles flexing as he fixed their roof. Syrus joined the crowd watching the sexy Obelisk Blue work hard and look damn good doing it. 

Even Syrus found himself fondling his crotch as he watched the boy work. ‘Oh, I know!’ Syrus went and got Jaden a bottle of water. 

“Thanks Sy,” he drinks about half then dumps the rest over his head. The water washes over him like a waterfall hitting a beautiful rock face below. It cascaded down over his muscles, making his sun kissed skin shine even more. Syrus found himself staring, face red and cock hard as a rock! “Sy?” Jaden noticed his staring and smirked. “I think I’m in the mood for a break, care to join me?” 

“Uh huh,” he nodded. He was led away from the red dorm, he passes by the horny onlookers, and they jizz themselves silly. 

Meanwhile

Breakfast at the Blue Dorm Chazz was missing a certain brunette. “Dr. Crowler, I noticed Jaden isn’t at breakfast.” 

“What?!” he gasped. “An elite student shouldn’t be skipping meals, let alone being late to them.” After breakfast classes would be starting. An a tardy student would tarnish Obelisk Blue’s reputation. He went to Jaden’s room, only to find it empty. “Where is that boy?” Something strange was going on and he didn’t like any funny business going on in his dorm. 

He went looking for Jaden, but he wasn’t gonna find him. He was safely hidden in the woods, away from any prying eyes. 

-x-

Syrus and Jaden had removed their clothes, the bluenette once again becoming a tad intimidated by Jaden’s size. He was already pretty shy about being naked, let alone being naked in front of someone he liked, add that to Jaden’s massive size it really added on the pressure. ‘It’s hard to believe that will go inside me!’ he blushes, his hard 7 incher twitches and begins to leak pre, the thought of having it inside made him so hot. His crotch was pretty soaked already, getting whiffs of Jaden’s musk could do that to a guy.

The kiss that came was gentle, melting away Syrus’ nervousness. Jaden’s hand gripped his length and slowly stroked it. The bluenette was so wound up, he thought he was gonna explode right away. Their kiss grows more and more passionate, as his hand pumps him faster. Syrus couldn’t hold back, he moans into Jaden’s mouth, as his penis pulses in his hand, exploding all over Jaden’s hand and the ground. 

He basked in the glow of his release, until he noticed Jaden’s erection. “Oh wow!” he didn’t think he could get any bigger but the girth and length looked bigger fully erect. His penis twitched, and his hole spasmed at the sight of the massive erection. 

“Turn around Sy,” Jaden says, and the bluenette obeys. 

‘Is this happening?’ he turns around, trembling in excitement. Jaden moves behind, hands, supporting his smaller frame. Firm yet gentle, as they glide down to his hips. Jaden’s cock lines up but not at his hole, between his legs. 

“Keep your thighs together.” he slides forward, his length slipping between the boy’s legs, rubbing along his taint, his balls, his dick and beyond. 

“Ohh!” his thighs tighten and squeeze his dick. 

“Yes that’s excellent!” Jaden began to move faster, loving the friction against the smaller boy. His pubes tickled the boy’s ass as he ground his hips against him. Syrus was panting, seeing Jaden’s dick and feeling it glide against him made him imagine how it’d look and feel inside him. It made him hornier. 

“So hot!” Jaden supported him as his legs threatened to give out. He’d never thought of this, but as the length slid back and forth, he wanted to do it more. Jaden chuckled as he watched the boy’s hole twitch in anticipation. Like this, he was able to feel every twitch, every quiver. His size combined the elements of intercrural and frotting. 

Pleasure spread through Syrus, washing over him as fast as his pre washed over Jaden’s massive dick. “Ahh Jaden, I’m close, I’m gonna cum again!” Jaden’s hands came up and began to play with his perky nipples in response sending the bluenette over the edge. His toes curled, and his body tightened as he came, his seed pelting Jaden’s penis. 

“Now me!” Jaden sped up his thrusts, increasing the friction between them. “Ohhh!” his heavy balls lurched and he came. Not in spurts, his manly essence erupted like a hose that covered Syrus head to toe in his thick man milk. Syrus licked his lips, tasting some of it, and found another orgasm. 

He presses forward as he cums, suckling from the tip of Jaden’s dick, his rich seed rushes down his throat and fills his belly. “Yes, Sy that’s excellent,” he pets the boy as he drinks down the last of his orgasm. Centaur semen was highly nutritious, a human could probably live on it if they wanted. The true benefits would come later. After about a week of drinking his cum, he’d be ready to take his cock. 

Jaden transformed into his monster form and scooped the cum covered boy up. “Let’s get you cleaned up, we got classes later.” Syrus was in too much of a daze, he looked like a cat who got the canary looking positively pleased with himself. 

-x-

Crowler had checked the Ra dorm, and no Jaden, so now he was gonna check the red dorm. “What the hell is this!?” Crowler screeched. 

To be continued...Chap 6 Breaking Red


	6. Breaking Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 6 Breaking Red

Crowler liked the system Duel Academy employed. He was the head professor and dorm adviser to Obelisk Blue, his students were the strongest and the most elite, and thus better than the others. The only other dorm he respected was Ra Yellow, only because they had skills, that could one day elevate them to Blue. When his students did well, it looked good for him.

What he didn’t like was the slackers/trash that was the red dorm. To him they were pests, ants, ruining his perfect duel academy. He assisted in the test wars that helped weaken Red to what it was today. He enjoyed seeing the run down shack they were forced to live in. The best part is it was all under the rules of duel academy set up by Kaiba himself. Through dueling one can claw their way to the top.

That was the premise anyway, but Crowler was proud of how he had used the system to his advantage, no one in red had the skills to turn the tides. It was a game and as far as Crowler was concerned he was holding all the cards. The crappy dorm, and poor food, the Red Dorm’s budget was bare minimum was a good way to demoralize them. As far as he concerned the sooner the slackers dropped out the better the school would be. It wasn’t like their school’s practices were that strange, compared to some of the other schools

So imagine his shock and terror when the red dorm was upgraded. The run down shack was actually fixed up, it was still a shack, but the roof seemed to be fixed, the stairs, and railings were fixed, and the work was impeccable.”How is this possible, this is outrageous!” The red students looked positively buzzed and happy. He didn’t need to know why they were happy but he assumed nonetheless.

“Oh Crowler.” Banner came out. “Impressive work don’t you think?”

“That’s Doctor Crowler!” he snipped. “Is this your doing Banner?”

“Not at all, a student did this.” he says. “It truly is wonderful.”

“Its against the rules!” he snapped.

“Is that so? Not any rule I’m aware of.”

“No dorm improvements can be approved outside of budget.”

“I believe the rule is over budget.”

“No excuses, this dorm was upgraded without any approval!”

“It was done by a student, no such rules exist. In fact, there is a rule stating a student may decorate and improve on their dorm room to the best of their means.” Crowler glared around him.

“I will not stand for it, this spits in the face of the academy system!”

“There is a way of settling this, a test war.”

Crowler grinned. “But of course, very well if you want these additions to remain you will have the student who gifted them to you face one from my dorm in a duel.”

“And if they win, not only will the additions stay I think an increase in Slifer’s budget is warranted.” Crowler grit his teeth.

“Very well, it is a duel!” he stomped off, completely forgetting his search for Jaden.

-x-

Jaden and Syrus were having a lovely bath time together. Jaden had washed Syrus’ back, and the bluenette was returning the favor. The brunette believed that manly bonding could be had when washing each other. “You should invite your roommate next time.”

“Chumley? He probably won’t come he doesn’t trust Obelisk Blues.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t offer, if he turns it down at least you tried, if you give up without even trying then nothing will ever happen.”

“Hmm, you’re right, I’ll try next time.” they finished cleaning up, Jaden returning to human form and went to class.

-x-

The three dorms were a buzz with gossip, talking about the upcoming test war. “A test war already?”

“Who’d be crazy enough to start a test war so early in the school year?”

“I hear it was the red dorm, supposedly they upgraded their dorm somehow.”

“Doctor Crowler and Professor Banner got into it.”

“That’s crazy, the Slifer Slackers are asking for it.”

“I hear if they win they also get a budget increase.”

“Those slackers, they’ll never win they should give up now.”

So they heard. It was a lot more of that, usually with the blue students mocking the reds. Ra Yellows were curious but pretty much just chatting about who was gonna be in it. Jaden and Syrus rushed to Banner. “Professor Banner is it true?”

“I am afraid so children, this happened sooner than I expected. Crowler wants the one who did the work to face off against one of his students.”

“Fine by me,” Jaden punched his palm. “I’ll take them on.”

“Are you sure Jaden, you’ll be fighting against someone from your dorm this probably won’t end well. You could be seen as a traitor.” Banner says.

“I’m not a traitor, once the school dorms are equal I’ll put an end to the test war system, its better for all of us that way if we can grow on equal footing.” he held out his cards. “If they want to act superior they should have to show their skills on the battle field!”

“The war will begin in a few days, Test War’s are held the same day as the promotion exam each month.”

“I’ll be ready.” The two head to their next class. Sadly it was Crowler’s class.

-x-

Jaden took a seat next to Syrus. “Jaden what are you doing, Obelisk Blue students sit over here.” Chazz says. Jaden looked around and saw most of the dorms were sitting in groups around their dorm.

“It’s not a rule is it?” Jaden asked and sat next to Syrus. “We can choose our own seats can’t we?”

Chazz huffed and took his seat. “Ever the maverick aren’t you.”

“Hey Bastion.” Jaden greeted.

“You two seem close this morning. Mind if I join you?”

“Sure!” Syrus says. He was sitting on the right, so Bastion sat on Jaden’s left. “The more the merrier right Jaden?”

“Very right.” The two chuckle.

“So Jaden, do you wear some form of cologne. I’ve been racking my brain to understand how you accomplished that?”

“No it’s just my natural musk. Don’t worry Bastion I’m sure you’ll understand soon enough.”

Before they could discuss it more, Crowler entered the room. “Ah Mr. Yuki I see you made it to class, why were you not at breakfast today?”

“I went for a walk early morning, and had a project I wanted to get started.”

“Very well, I actually have a job for you Mr. Yuki.”

“Yes sir?”

“There will be an upcoming Test War, with a representative of Slifer Red, with your skills I’m sure you can handle defeating them.”

“Uh sir, I can’t do that.” he rubbed the back of his head.

“And why not, do you think your skills are not good enough to defeat a Slifer Slacker!?” he walks forward. “Lets hear it Mr. Yuki what excuse do you have for not facing and crushing the representative of the Slifer Red?”

“I’m the representative for Slifer Red.”

“Oh yes that does pose a problem...WHAT?!” Crowler shrieked as other Blue students’ jaws dropped. “You mean to tell me you upgraded the red dorm?!”

“Yeah, that was me.”

“Inconceivable, one of my own helping those slackers. I won’t allow it!”

“Sensei, there is no rule that says I can’t support the other dorms.” Crowler chewed on his sleeve. He couldn’t demote Jaden, his grades and duel skills were too good. He had to start class, and go over the lesson for today. Crowler would call on Red students, seemingly able to pin point who knew the answers and who didn’t. If someone got the question wrong, he’d humiliate them and degrade them. Making the next person called on more nervous and rattled.

Jaden was doing his best to keep his rage under control. Syrus was called on, and the boy had a bit of stage fright already, add the pressure, he couldn’t think straight. “Well Syrus, can you tell me what a field spell does?”

“I uh um...I think it does the thing with the thing on the thing...”

“Even pre-duelers know the answer to this one Slifer Slacker.” Many of the blues laughed at the insult, making Syrus blush and tremble.

“If you can’t answer the question, sit down!” Crowler says. “Would anyone else like to answer the question, preferably someone not wearing red.”

Jaden had enough, using his charm he was able to focus and release his monster pheromones to help calm Syrus down. Bastion and Syrus got the brunt of it. While the other students weren’t able to answer as the guys in class were popping wood left and right. ‘It’s happening again, oh god!’ Bastion bit his lip as Jaden’s pheromones stroked his arousal, his cock hardened and swelled in his pants, making him shift in his seat. His insides grew hot and tingly, his nipples hardening and getting rubbed by the fabric.

Syrus however didn’t get aroused, he felt calm. Taking a deep breath the classroom failed away and he found himself naked in the forest. He felt safe, and clear headed. “Field Spells, are spell cards that when used alter the field in a duel, some give monsters a power bonus, or allow them to use effects, or support monsters allowing them to battle and use their own unique effects effectively.” he sits down.

“That is...correct...” Crowler moves on. Jaden calms down and pulls back his pheromones. The students that laughed suffered painful erections that refused to go down. Bastion and Syrus got hornier and hornier with each passing minute, just the fabric on their backs rubbing against their special places was enough to drive them wild, they soon lost control and had an orgasm. No cum was released, but their cocks twitched in climax, the intense feeling of an orgasm, and their cocks calmed down.

After class Chazz cornered Jaden alone.

“What do you think you are doing Jaden?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Helping those Slifer losers, they are just scum beneath out shoes that deserve to be crushed.”

“If you want to crush the red dorm, you’ll have to go through me to do it!”

“If you insist, I’ll crush you and the red dorm!” Chazz says.

“Then let the games begin, I hope your prepared Chazz for war!” the two parted.

Chap 7 Test War Jaden versus Chazz


	7. Chazz vs Jaden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 7 Test War: Jaden Versus Chazz

Crowler was confident in the skills of his Obelisk Blues, which was a problem. Jaden was an Obelisk Blue, and his skills were quite impressive. ‘Why is he siding with the lowly Red Dorm, maybe they bribed him?’ he laughed at the thought. ‘What could those Slifer’s offer him, that the Bue Dorm can’t?’

He shook his head. It didn’t matter, but a test war so early in the school year was troubling. What had he let loose in his dorm? He couldn’t remove Jaden, he had no cause, it would look bad if he suddenly got demoted, he’d be accused of being sore about losing to him during the exam match. “But if Jaden loses this match I’ll have grounds to demote him from my dorm.” he chuckles at his brilliance.

Syrus overheard this and went to tell Jaden.

-x-

Jaden was working on building furniture and making repairs to the red dorm. “Hmm demoted?” he stops for a moment.

“That’s right Crowler is gonna use the test war as a way to demote you.” Jaden wipes some sweat from his brow.

“So?” Jaden says and gets back to work.

“Ehh?” Syrus blinks at him in surprise.

“Sy, I don’t see a difference between the Red Dorm, Yellow Dorm or Blue, the fact there is such a vast difference between the dorms is a problem.”

“That’s true,” Syrus hangs his head, he didn’t want Jaden to be demoted. A hand patted his head. “Huh?”

“That doesn’t mean I intend to lose, I plan to win and help boost the Red Dorm up,” he says and Syrus blushes.

“Right!”

“I’ll finish up here and we can have some Duel Training,” Jaden says making the bluenette blush. The training took place at Jaden’s room. The centaur saw it as killing two birds with one stone with this specific method.

Once safe in Jaden’s room the door locked and Syrus stripped out of his clothing. He ordered a special item to help train Syrus’ ass to one day take his full centaur cock.

Syrus blushed as he took the 8-inch vibe, he licked every inch to get it ready for his ass. The fact Jaden was watching him do it, only fueled his own arousal. Syrus straddled the toy, shivering as it kisses his hole. In his own anticipation, he’s been practicing, playing with his ass, dreaming of both of Jaden’s monster dicks. He sinks down onto the toy. “Jaden!”

“Easy, go slow Sy, just relax.”

“Yes,” he shivers, feeling his ass tighten around the toy, he breathes slowly calming himself, and his insides relaxed allowing him to sink down. Inch after glorious inch was taken, his insides twitching. ‘And Jaden’s dicks are even bigger than this!’ His penis twitched in delight.

Jaden held a remote to the toy and switched it on, Sy gasping a low buzz began through his insides. “Jaden!” his legs buckled.

This was their training, Syrus would fight Jaden like this, as he lost life points the centaur would increase the vibrations. If Syrus took his life points Jaden would strip, if Syrus could strip him naked Jaden agreed to claim him in his human form.

The nudity was to help Syrus get over his shyness, if he can duel while naked and a vibe up his ass, then dueling fully clothed would be a cake walk. The vibration also helped Sy play while dealing with distractions. He’d lose if he came too soon, or lost all his life points.

“Let’s begin!”

“Yes!” Syrus moaned, standing up and reading his duel disk. The early training didn’t go that well as Sy would cum quickly from the vibrations and anal stimulus, but the card training also remained. Sy was learning about his cards and how they worked together, and to better use his card’s effects. So not only did his stamina and confidence grow, so did his card skills.

He did have moments of doubt, especially when Jaden beat him in the duel. Jaden, however, whispered words of praise to him while starting a session of heavy petting. The toy was removed and Jaden hugged him and cuddled with him, caressing the boy here and there. Sy was pretty sensitive after training but Jaden was slow, careful and loving.

It made their alone time all the more special. Even if Syrus wanted to be embarrassed when he moaned at a certain touch, Jaden didn't let him. He committed all the boy's erogenous zones to memory and told Syrus how wonderful it is. Even the boy's cock that Syrus felt was small and pathetic, Jaden told him how he was looking forward to having Syrus inside him, to feel this cock as Syrus fucked him in his centaur form. His words painted a beautiful image that made the bluenette shudder in delight, sometimes even achieving orgasm.

To end their alone time, they shared a bath together, washing each other's backs. “Nothing bonds men more than sharing a bath together,” he says. Syrus had to admit when Jaden washed his back he did feel closer to him. When he got to do the same he got really into it, Jaden's musk making him hot and tingly.

-x-

The day of the Test War came, Syrus prayed to Slifer, hoping Jaden would be okay. Bastion found Jaden before the match.

“Do you know what you are doing?”

“Yes, I'm about to have a Test War.”

“I've heard about Chazz he uses two decks Darkness and Fire, both decks share some cards between them so he's well versed in both.”

“Good tip, thanks Bastion.”

“I'm not giving you a tip, I'm trying to give you a warning. Something like this will have you ostracized from the other Blue Students."

“That might be true, but I have my own pride, I couldn't like myself if I turned my back on what I believed in just because it made some people unhappy. I don't like how the Blue Dorm treats the Red Dorm like dirt, this mentality is imbalanced so I'm gonna do my best to restore that balance.”

“It doesn't add up.” he shakes his head.

“I'm not doing this to crush the Blue Dorm from within, I think the dorms should be equal, no more or less.” Bastion sighed.

“Then I wish you luck.” he knew Jaden was good he saw the boy's skills during the exam, but a test war duel would set things in motion.

“Thanks, why don't you join me and Syrus for a victory dinner, or a loser lunch, who knows we'll see what happens.”

“You are an odd one Jaden Yuki.”

“You have no idea,” he chuckles and heads out to his match.

Bastion took a seat in the stands, as did Syrus.

Chazz and Jaden faced off with each other. “Students we have a test war, Representing the Blue Dorm Chazz, and representing the Red Dorm Jaden!” Crowler announced. “Rewards of this duel have already been discussed let's get on with the duel!” the crowd cheered, the Blue dorm was cheering Chazz and booing Jaden. The Red dorm was cheering for him.

“Last chance to back out, why humiliate yourself for those slackers?”

“Enough talk, even if I told you, you wouldn't understand. Let's duel!”

“Your funeral!” they each draws cards.

Jaden/Chazz: 4000

In a test war, the dorm rep who is challenged gets to go first, so it was Chazz's move. “My move!” he draws a card. “I summon Clown Zombie in attack mode.” The zombie clown appeared on the field.

Clown Zombie ATK 1350

“I'll put two cards face down and end my turn.”

“Nice move, here's mine.” Jaden draws. “I summon Centaur # 1 Attonne!” the blue centaur appeared on the field with shield and sword.

Attone ATK 1600 + 400 = 2000

“Go Attonne, destroy his Clown Zombie!”

“Not so fast, I have a trap. Doomed Attack!” The trap card revealed itself, it allowed Chazz to destroy a monster that declares an attack so long as he discarded a monster from his hand. He sent his Dragon Zombie to the graveyard, and a monstrous claw came up and dragged Attonne to the graveyard. 'Go on take the bait.' Chazz thinks, he has one other face down for Jaden to walk into.

“Well, I can't leave my life points unprotected.” He had Double Summon in his hand but he had hoped to save it. “I activate Double Summon, which allows me to summon another monster, so I call out Centaur Priest Fauna!”

Fauna appears with his long golden hair, dark skin, and yellow horse body. Fauna ATK 1500

“Ha, I knew you'd use that, I have a trap!” Chazz revealed his other face down, the Continuous Trap Card Rising Graveyard. “Now whenever you summon a monster I'm allowed to special summon a zombie monster from my graveyard.” It did have its drawbacks if your opponent summons a monster and you don't have a monster in your graveyard to summon this card gets destroyed. If this card is destroyed by card effect other than its own destroy all monsters special summoned by this card.

“Wait that means...”

“Yes, the monster I ditched is coming back, now rise Dragon Zombie!” The rotting dragon rose up and joined the field.

Dragon Zombie ATK 1600

“I'll use his ability to increase my life points by 500.” Fauna spun his staff creating a vortex of flowers.

Jaden: 4500

“I'll play 1 card face down and end my turn.”

Chazz draws. “My turn, here's the next zombie to send you to the grave. Zombie Warrior!” a decaying samurai looking creature appeared on the field.

Zombie Warrior ATK 1500

“Now go, Dragon Zombie, blow his centaur away!” The rotting dragon lets lose a rotten gas stream from his mouth.

“You aren't the only one who can play a trap, Medusa's Mirror.” A gray mirror with stone snakes coiling around it, the breath hit the mirror and got blasted back destroying the Dragon Zombie.

'No matter, my plan is still going strong.' he thinks. “Attack Zombie Warrior!” the two clashed, destroying each other. “Now Clown Zombie attack!” the creepy zombie kicked the ball he was riding, hitting Jaden.

Jaden: 3150

“My turn,” Jaden draws. “I summon Centaur #5 Elaine.”

A blonde centaur with a white horse body appeared on the field, he carried a shield and dagger with him. Elaine ATK 800

“Thanks, now I can special summon my Dragon Zombie.” the zombie returned. “I can't believe you'd summon such a puny monster, but it seems you love weaklings!”

“It's time you learn the hard way, Elaine attack Chazz directly.” The blonde charged, bypassing his monsters and slashing Chazz.

“Ahh!” he cries out.

Chazz: 3200

After the fight, Elaine switched to defense mode. Elaine DEF 2000

“Tch, my turn!” Chazz draws. “I summon Chthonian Soldier.” he summoned the armored warrior. “Next I'll equip him with the Zombie Sword!” a cursed blade is equipped to the warrior. “For each Zombie monster on the field, he gains 400 ATK.”

Chthonian Soldier ATK 1200 + 800= 2000

“This isn't good, if Jaden summons a monster, Chazz's trap card will revive the Zombie Warrior, making his soldier stronger than his Centaur's high defense, but if he doesn't summon a monster Chazz can bring out a zombie next turn anyway, and once his defense is gone the army of zombies will crush him,” Bastion says, thinking Chazz had Jaden cornered.

“Your move!”

Jaden draws. “I'll play Pot of Greed, and draw 2 cards.” he draws again.

“I summon Centaur #4 Dallim.” A pink haired centaur joins the field, carrying a lance and shield. Dallim ATK 1600

“My trap card activates, Warrior Zombie returns.” his zombie came back, and his soldier's attack increased to 2400.

“My turn isn't over yet Chazz, I switch Elaine to attack mode. Next, I play the Spell Card Block Attack.” Using it he switches Dragon Zombie to defense. His Defense being 0.

'So he's gonna have Elaine destroy my dragon, and Dallim destroys my clown, no matter I got a zombie monster in my hand, even if I can't finish his next turn if he summons a monster I'll get my dragon back.' Chazz smirked.

“Elaine, attack Chazz directly!”

“What?!” the blonde centaur charged and slashed Chazz with his knife. “Gah!”

Chazz: 2400

“Now Dallim, attack his Dragon Zombie!”

“Why did he do that...unless?!” Dallim charged and pierced the rotting zombie with his lance. The zombie was bested but the lance kept going and pierced Chazz.

Chazz: 800

“No way!” Chazz gasped, and his soldier lost ATK points.

“Sorry but Dallim has a piercing effect the difference between my monster's ATK and your monster's DEF comes out of your life points,” Jaden explains.

'This is bad, and he has a monster who can strike me directly, I have to destroy it now!'

“I'll put 1 card face down and end my turn.” Elaine switched into defense mode.

Chazz draws, and summons Revive Zombie, raising his soldier's ATK back to 2400. “Say good-bye to your weak little centaur!” He had his soldier attack Elaine.

“You activated my trap card Chazz.”

“What?!” he was so focused on destroying the threat of the little centaur, he forgot all about his face down.

“Invader's Trap!” His soldier tripped the trap releasing a blast of arrows that destroyed him, and his zombies in one fell swoop.

Chazz lost, he had nothing left. On Jaden's next turn he had Elaine finish him the boy's points dropping to 0. Chazz slumped to the floor in defeat.

The red dorm cheered. The first Test War, a victory for the Red Dorm!

To be continued...Chapter 8 Friends and Foes


	8. Friends and Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 8 Friends and Foes

“Great game Chazz, it was a fun duel.” he offered his hand to Chazz, who slapped it away.

“Fun? Maybe for you, you may have one this battle but not the war. This isn't over.” he walked off.

The red dorm cheered as victory was decided for them. Chancellor Shepard came out. “As part of the Test War rules, a party has been prepared for the victors. Red Dorm and their guests may head to the cafeteria and enjoy your victory.” The dorm cheered and began to head out. Shepard came over to Jaden. “Stirring things up a bit early are we?”

“I don't mean to cause trouble, I just think the dorms should be balanced.” Shepard nods.

“Balance is good, in life and in dueling. Many of the school's principles were set in place by Seto Kaiba, and he had very strong beliefs. In some way, it benefits, but in others, it can breed arrogance and contempt.” he gives Jaden a serious look. “Competition and fun can be part of any game, one will always be trying to one-up the other.”

“I understand sir, but I won't be backing down, I at least have to try.” Shepard chuckles.

“Good, good, I look forward to seeing what you do, I wish you luck Jaden,” he says. As Shepard leaves, Syrus and Bastion race over to him.

“Well, that was quite the impressive show.” Bastion says.

“You did it!” Syrus hugged Jaden.

“It was a fun duel, but Chazz is right, this is just the first battle the war is just beginning.” he smiled. “But for now let's just enjoy the now. What do you say Bastion wanna come to a party?”

“I don't see why not.” Syrus messaged Chumley about the party and the three headed off. As they went Jaden didn't notice the few Obelisk Blue students giving him a dark look, revenge and rage brewing in their hearts.

The party was going well, the Red students were getting the food they could only dream of. Not only was it freshly cooked, but it tasted amazing, the icing on the cake was that it was all you can eat. The red dorm was stuffing themselves on the delicious food.

Chumley arrived and drooled at the sight of the food. He hadn't seen such a collection of deliciousness, he was in awe. He began to pile on some food and dug in. “Glad to see you could make it Chumley,” Syrus says.

“I'm only here for the food, I don't wanna celebrate winning the war.” he'd seen it before, this was his second year, he'd seen some brave fools try and change things and get knocked down in more ways than one.

“It may just be one battle, but I'm not turning my back on you guys,” Jaden tells him.

“I've heard that before, sorry if I don't believe you.” he looked from Jaden to Bastion.

“Chum...” Syrus whimpered. Chumley sat down and began to eat.

“He'll come around.” Jaden rubs his back. They each got a plate and sat down to their meal. He was concerned as to why Chumley was so down, he thought he understood the issue, but perhaps it was more personal.

Even Bastion was impressed with the spread, though he was more used to it, with the quality of the food in the yellow dorm. “Certainly a step up. I must admit I am impressed, both in your skill and...” he stopped talking, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“That time in the locker room?” Jaden asked with a smirk, making Bastion choke, and his whole face going red.

“Of course not, I'm just impressed with your dueling skills,” he says, wiping his mouth.

Jaden and Syrus share a look. “Then you wouldn't be interested in joining us for an after party?” Bastion raised a brow.

'After the party?' he was legit confused, and it showed on his face

“Yeah, I’d like to invite you to my room, after the victory party, for some fun.” Jaden winks. Bastion’s jaw drops.

“To your room?” he stutters, he felt his heart race. He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about what he saw in the locker room, or of Jaden’s offer.

Again Jaden and Syrus share a look, then a smile. Jaden cups his cheek and the two kiss right in front of Bastion. The male blushes, feeling his blood rush south. “Are you mocking me?” he asked.

“Not at all it’s a bonafide offer, I do want to celebrate, and my people have a special way of celebrating.” Bastion could only imagine, while Syrus had a more clear idea, knowing Jaden’s true form.

There was nothing more glorious than the victory parties centaurs throw, food, drink, and of course sex. Jaden had been too young to celebrate beyond food and drink in the past but now he was old enough. He had fond memories falling asleep to the sounds of passion. Centaurs might seem stiff but they knew how to party.

Jaden looked over his shoulder. “The offer goes to you too,” he looked at Chumley. The hefty male blushed and shielded his crotch.

“What...who...me…?” he blushed and stuttered.

“Sure it’ll be a great bonding experience.” For Jaden much like washing each other’s back sex was a great bonding experience, men tended to open up more when pleasure broke down the walls. “Do you wanna come?”

“Uh...sure...when I’m done eating...” he began stuffing his face.

“How about you?” Jaden asked Bastion.

“Ahem, I don’t see why not,” he says.

They all ate and drank some school-sanctioned beverages. As the other red students took turns thanking Jaden as they headed back to their dorm. The four headed towards Jaden’s room.

“Sy we shouldn’t be here this is the Blue Dorm.”

“Relax Chum, we are Jaden’s guests.”

“Right, you guys can even spend the night if you like.” They reached Jaden’s door, and before he could unlock the door it opened slightly. ‘Unlocked, I’m sure I locked it...oh no...’ The door opened with a heavy creak as if to warn for the horror that was inside.

“Jaden...” Syrus gasped.

“My word...” Bastion gasped.

Jaden’s tv was busted, his bed and pillow ripped to shreds, the floor was littered with trash, his window was shattered, and on his walls covered in insults and over his bed in big letters was spray painted the word TRAITOR!

Chumley saw the damage and looked to Jaden. “You see, this is what you will face if you help us.”

“Jaden, you should tell Doctor Crowler, or go to Chancellor Shepard!” Bastion says.

“He’s right Jaden, this dorm has security cameras, you can catch the ones who...”

“Oh man, looks like there were some guys with too much time on their hands,” he was smiling. “Looks like I’ll need a rain check on the after party.” He sighed, and rolled up his sleeves and started picking up the trash. “You guys should head home I’ll be up all night cleaning up.”

Bastion couldn’t believe it, maybe the school system was wrong if the Blue Students would lash out like this. ‘To think joining Obelisk Blue was my goal.’

“I’m staying, I wanna help,” Syrus says and goes to help pick up some of the trash.

“I’ll go get some paint, I’ll help to with the three of us, it should go by faster.” Bastion says.

“Well I’m out of here, I warned you this would happen, and it’ll keep happening if you keep trying to help us Red’s.”

“And I will keep cleaning up the mess. No matter how many times it takes until things are put right.”

“You are crazy...” he turns to leave.

“Chumley, it might seem odd to you, but from where I am from we fight for what we want, if you give up before you even try, you don’t have any chance of victory. I want to help the Red Dorm that won’t change over one little mess.” Chumley ran off.

‘He used to say things like that too.’ Chumley got teary eyed.

Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion worked through the night and got the room cleaned up, to the best of their abilities. Jaden got the think blanket stitched up and laid it out onto the now clean floor. They couldn’t fix the TV or the window, but the glass got picked up.

The trio crashed on the blanket, taking off their uniforms, to bathe in the warmth of each other, and Jaden was so warm and smelled so good. The two had the best sleep of their lives.

-x-

Jaden knew this was just the beginning. Jaden found tacks in his shoes after gym class, someone smeared glue on his seat before class, tear his clothing during gym, even after he got a stronger lock on his door there were those who would vandalize his door. Some would throw things at him from the shadows, like erasers, pencils, spit wads, others were even throwing water on him at times. Some fools were bold enough to challenge him in a group, attacking him four on one.

He got out his duel disk. “Bring it on!” the group was wiped out.

“He’s a monster!”

“He’s so strong!”

“Come and challenge me any time, I will take you on!” Jaden says as they run off. He was taking everything with a centaur stride. Even in class when people would fire things at him, he’d use a pencil and deflect them. When his clothes were ruined he’d walk around shirtless, and shoeless. Taking the high road didn’t cover it.

-x-

Crowler wasn’t stupid, he knew and even saw some of his precious Obelisk Blues take action against Jaden, but he did nothing to stop it, which only allowed it to further continue. ‘Hopefully, a little hazing will help him come to his senses.’ He was surprised he expected Jaden to complain, but he never said a word to him or Shepard. ‘What could he be up to.’

“Doctor Crowler, would you please come to Chancellor Shepard’s office.” he heard over the intercom.

He did so quickly. “Sit down Crowler.” again he did so. “Crowler, you are aware of the school’s rules correct?”

“But of course, the rules are very important.”

“For everyone?” he asked, not even looking at him.

“Eh...of course...” he began to sweat.

“You are aware that after the Test War there is a rule against an immediate challenge.”

“Of course it gives the winners time to bask in the rewards, and the losers time to prepare.”

“Then you must be aware, that any retaliation against the winners in a test war is grounds for EXPULSION!” he banged his fist on his desk.

“Did Jaden Yuki say there was a problem?” Crowler flinched and began sweating.

“No he hasn’t funny how you assume he did.” he glared at Crowler.

“We do have security cameras Crowler, not many to protect student’s privacy, they are activated mostly at night, and during class to make sure there’s no funny business and to help aid security. By chance the security cameras were turned on during the Red Dorm’s party, and caught several students breaking into the Jaden’s room!” he laced his fingers looking serious. “And there were other strange accounts Jaden walking around school shirtless, or without shoes, or soaking wet from head to toe!”

“Well, I um...” he was sweating heavily.

“Surely as one of your students, you noticed, and would ask if something was wrong? Banner noticed, but Jaden said nothing that he was fine.”

“Me well I...Of course, the student’s safety is my concern as a teacher and Dorm Adviser.”

“Then I trust you will make it clear, that any more retaliation will not only lead to expulsion, complaint or no complaint, and the dorm responsible will face consequences.”

“Yes!” Crowler stood straight as a board.

“And Crowler, the items damaged that belonged to Jaden, as dorm adviser will be coming out of your paycheck.”

“Of course sir...” he left visibly deflated.

-x-

Shepard wasn’t the only one who noticed the odd goings-on. “Oi Jaden!” the brunette was approached.

“Chazz? What’s up?” the raven-haired student met him outside. 

“I just want you to know, I didn’t tell anyone to mess with you like this. I thought some of the guys were acting strange but I had no idea they were...anyway I had nothing to do with it.”

“I know.”

“Eh?”

“You aren’t that kind of person Chazz, and you can’t control what some people with too much time on their hands do.”

“Hey what do you mean I’m not that kind of person what do you know about me?” he grabbed Jaden by the jacket and glared at him.

“If you were gonna get payback, you’d do it in a duel, once the rest period is over, am I right?” he smiled, making Chazz blush. “I can tell, deep down you have the pride of a warrior.”

Jaden left and went to class leaving Chazz stunned.

To be continued


	9. The Royal Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 9 Royal Blue

Crowler's decree did stop a lot of the bullying against Jaden, none of them willing to be expelled. However, this didn't stop the rage from building, and there was already a plan of attack ready, they just had to wait another 3 weeks then they could attack the red dorm.

“Alexis, you should take part in the next test war.” One of the blue dorm girls told her.

“And why would I do that?” Alexis was reading a book. She didn't bother looking up from it either.

“Come on Alexis, you are the strongest girl in the blue dorm, one of the Royal Blue!” she closed her book with a snap.

“I didn't ask to be one,” she stated firmly.

“Yeah but your skills made you one.” some of the girls looked over in class and saw Jaden hanging with Syrus and Bastion. “To think one of our own would betray us, what could he be thinking.”

“He doesn't know who he's messing with if he goes too far the royal blue would take him down.” Alexis got up and left. “Alexis...”

“The Royal Blue are dead.” The Royal Blue referred to the number 1 duelist in each year of the blue dorm, they were given the title of Royal Blue. In the past, the trio had crushed both the red and yellow dorm in test wars and helped raise the Blue dorm to the position it was today. However, the second seat has remained empty after one of them mysteriously disappeared.

While it was true Zane was the number 1 third year, and Alexis was the strongest in year 1, the titles of Royal Blue died with him.

-x-

Alexis had a lot on her plate, but she wasn't blind. She was there when Jaden defeated Doctor Crowler. She took note of his grades taking the top spot in the new applicants. When he stood up for the red dorm and declared a Test War she thought he was crazy but interesting.

The girls were always gossiping about him, calling him crazy, or a slacker who just got lucky. The fact he was defending red students here and there, not letting them be bullied or pushed around. To think he would start a test war, disturbing the balance of Duel Academy.

She wasn't dumb, she knew how elitist many of the Obelisk Blue students were. Threatening their easy lifestyle like this, the retaliation was quirk and wicked. She had seen some of it herself, she found it disgraceful, but in her mind, she wasn't a snitch and it wasn't any of her business anyway.

After a week Jaden never said a word, and he was the one who took the brunt of the abuse. Yet, he continued to smile and walk forward, and he was even countering some of the pranks. She had a feeling Crowler wouldn’t listen anyway if Jaden was one of the Red students he’d have tried to expel him already. It must be driving him mad that one of his precious Blue students was supporting the slackers, what’s more, he can’t punish Jaden for siding with the Red Dorm either, all he can do is wait, and if Jaden loses he can be demoted.

Alexis didn’t believe it would be so easy, from the way he dueled, though she wouldn’t know how strong he was until she dueled him herself. She had a feeling once the month was up she’d be called upon to do it. While she had no interest in the war she would like to duel Jaden.

She had her own worries, dueling was her passion, but she was at Duel Academy for another reason. ‘Big brother...what happened to you?’ she scoured the archive trying to find an answer.

Alexis even went to the gate of the abandoned dorm, it was forbidden to step inside. As far as she could find, her brother and other students went missing from this dorm. The purpose of this dorm was shrouded in mystery, the files on it were all redacted, it seems the only thing she could find out, it was built during a test war, but those involved in the war were unknown.

‘I won’t give up, I will find you.’ she left a rose at the gate, but too her shock it wasn’t the only rose there. ‘Maybe someone on this island knows what happened to him.’

-x-

Some of the blue duelists had turned to Zane, but he knew the rules. Third years can’t get involved in the wars so early, especially since the red dorm had no third-year students, most drop out by the second year. Most third years had no interest in the wars, focused more on graduating.

Zane had a lot of pride in his skills, he truly was the best student of the third year class, his record was flawless. He'd seen Jaden duel as well, and he could see something was different. The boy had fun dueling, but behind those eyes were ones that had seen battle.

In samurai terms, Zane could see he had yet to use his true blade, in dueling terms, its as if he's dueling with his left hand, but he's really right-handed. He also didn't approve of the hazing, but no one in his group had done any such thing it was the juniors.

-x-

Despite the bullying, it didn't stop Jaden from spending time with Syrus. All week they found time to be together, Syrus was finding it easier and easier to function with fewer hours of sleep. What's more, his oral skills were steadily improving. He was able to take more of Jaden's cock at a time, he was learning to breathe through his nose, which allowed him to swim in the manly and heavenly musk Jaden emitted.

Syrus was enjoying sucking Jaden's dick so much he actually came from it. He was embarrassed at first, but Jaden never scolded him or made him feel less. Jaden was so proud of Syrus, he let him have a go at his centaur cock. The monstrous 24 inch one between his horse legs.

He got to feel the weight and heat of it, even with both hands he couldn't hold all of his girth. It was hard to believe it was gonna be inside him one day. He didn't think it was possible at first, but he trusted Jaden.

It wasn't like he wasn't noticing any changes, he did feel different just couldn't really explain it. He crawled under Jaden and began to make out with Jaden's massive beast dick. The taste was so powerful, coaxing Syrus to lap more. Then the pre-cum started to pour out, and Syrus began to make out with the piss slit, drinking down the essence like a man in the desert who just found water.

It filled his belly and made his body tingle. His own cock weeping like a waterfall between his legs. He used his hands to pump half of Jaden's shaft as he continued to make out with the massive dick. His tongue wiggled and wiggled against the slit and before he knew it his tongue slipped inside Jaden's pipe.

Jaden's heavy balls lurched an unloaded a heaping helping of thick centaur cum, some got in his mouth, but the rest covered Syrus in his seed. The poor boy was drenched from head to toe, you couldn't even tell that he had cum, his seed vanished in the sea of white. He crawled out and without missing a beat, started sucking Jaden's second cock. “You are beautiful Syrus!” he looked so damn cute with his mouth around his cock.

By the end of the second week, Syrus had gained a tiny bit of muscle, and his cock had physically grown an inch, but best yet Syrus could suck 12 inches of Jaden's human cock now.

It was very good progress, Jaden believed by the end of the month, Syrus could be ready. Maybe not for his centaur dick but his human one certainly. He also believed it was time to bring Bastion into the fold.

-x-

Bastion had been called to the Blue Dorm by Jaden. The boy had been on his mind for some time, there was no denying his strength. Jaden's dueling skills certainly excited him, among other things. The events of the locker room had not left his mind, try as he might.

He was such a serious young man, so he didn't partake in self-pleasure, not that he would turn down a bona fide offer. As studious as he was, he wasn't opposed to a party. The more he denied his body, the more Jaden haunted his dreams, things getting wet.

Bastion reached Jaden's dorm room and found the door unlocked. “Alright, I'm here what did you...my word!” Bastion's jaw dropped, his heart skipped a beat, and his blood rushed south.

Jaden and Syrus were both naked in Jaden's bed, the boy was sucking Jaden's massive dick with gusto, what he couldn't fit in his mouth was caressed with his hand. A large vibe buzzing away at Syrus' ass, and his free hand was pumping his twitching cock.

Bastion gulped and licked his suddenly dry lips. Jaden was basking in the pleasure, hands behind his head as he let Syrus work. “Hey Bastion,” Jaden waved. “Thanks for coming.”

To be continued...Bastion Joins the Fold


	10. Bastion Joins the Fold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 10 Bastion Joins the Fold

The smell of sex weighed heavily in the air, Jaden’s own musk having been increased due to his arousal. Even as Bastion clutched the door handle, he didn’t feel like he was in Duel Academy anymore, it was like he was standing on the edge of a large forest.

It called to him as much as the sexy sight on the bed called to him. Seeing each other naked in the shower was one thing, but seeing each other naked and aroused was an entirely different experience. Bastion was certainly not one for self-pleasure it was why the incident in the locker room was all the more perplexing, he’d never succumbed to such desires before. As for right now, all he wanted to do was get naked and fap to the erotic sight before him.

Jaden invited him in, and he walked inside without a second thought. The door seemed to vanish around him, he barely remembered shutting it. “He’s doing great isn’t he?” Bastion looked and watched as Syrus bobbed his head back and forth.

He could hardly believe it, Jaden was so big and yet… Syrus was sucking 12-inches of his massive 16-inch man meat. ‘How is he taking all that into his mouth?’ What he couldn’t fit in his mouth he caressed with his hand. Bastion couldn’t tell which was louder, the buzz of the vibe inside him or his loud lustful sucks.

Syrus looked so damn pleased with himself, slurping and hollowing his cheeks as he worked every inch that he could. Jaden’s dick made his throat bulge. The boy was breathing through his nose, taking in Jaden’s rich arousal-spiked musk with each breath. Bastion felt it too, the brunette’s musk was spiced with something raw, manly, hot!

His cock was so hard it hurt, bulging against his boxers and tight pants. He was weeping like a flood, making his underwear so wet it clung to his crotch, some of his pre-cum having started running down his legs. Bastion licked his lips, feeling his hole throb.

He came to his senses and looked away from Syrus going to town on Jaden’s cock to the man himself. “Why don’t you get comfortable?”

“I uh...um...okay...” he gulped. He undid his jacket and stashed away his deck holsters. ‘Is this really happening?’ his heart was racing. He pulled off his shirt exposing his toned upper body, for a math nerd Bastion was ripped. He started lowering his zipper when he hears a muffled moan behind him.

Syrus...had cum from sucking Jaden’s dick. The boy was trembling as his cock spat spurt after spurt of cum. ‘Does sucking his dick feel that good?’ Bastion thought it didn’t seem to bother Jaden, the brunette was smiling lovingly at Syrus.

After a moment of basking in the glow of his climax, Syrus got back to work sucking Jaden’s dick, and Bastion got back to work stripping. The Ra Yellow student's crotch was positively soaked in his pre-cum as he tugged both pants and underwear down and stepped out of them. He removed his shoes and socks and stood in all his naked glory.

Bastion felt a sudden surge of embarrassment, his cock and balls were drenched. He turned around shielding his crotch. “Ah ah, none of that, no need to be shy.” Bastion was hesitant but he drops his hands and showed his stiff dick and soaked crotch. “See, you look great. Come here,” he motioned him forward.

He obeyed, Jaden’s musk beckoning him. Without thinking, he got into the bed and buried his face in Jaden’s pit, and took a whiff. “Ohhh,” He blushed and began to shamelessly sniff the boy’s pit. “Mmm!”

Bastion smiled as the smell filled him with joy. He hummed happily, and without thinking, he started jerking off to Jaden’s musk. ‘Why does this feel so right, so good?’ he pumped himself faster, his pre-cum allowing him to move swiftly, making his balls bounce from the strong strokes. The smell and fapping caused Bastion to lose control and he came, blowing his load all over Jaden’s sheets and his pumping hand.

For a moment, Bastion’s life became sudden sunshine and rainbows, he felt like he was basking in the sun buck naked, a gentle breeze caressing every inch of him carrying the scent of the grass. It didn’t smell like normal grass, it smelled like Jaden, the grass caressed his skin. The orgasm pulled Bastion to his senses, his whole face went red. “I’m so sorry!” he began to babble, he spoke so fast it was hard to understand, so Jaden silenced him with a kiss. He licked the boy’s lips, and Bastion parted them in response, allowing Jaden’s tongue to slip inside. His tongue played with Misawa’s teasing it and coaxing it to dance.

Jaden grabbed his still hard cock and started pumping him as he made out with him. He swallowed Bastion’s moans, teasing his hard length, fast strokes, slow strokes, rubbing the tip with his thumb, teasing his length with a firm grip, soft grip with gentle caresses. He felt his release build up again, and Jaden pushed him over the edge.

He pulled his hand back and caught the release as Bastion exploded, coating Jaden’s hand in his thick cum. “Do you want to play with us, Bastion?”

‘Us?’ he blushed as he realized he forgot Syrus was even there. The boy was in his own world, sucking Jaden’s cock like he was born for it. “Is this okay, I don’t know, I...”

“Bastion, you don’t have to overthink this. Syrus is okay with you here, I want you here, you can stay or go, with no hard feelings.” Jaden informed him.

The Ra Yellow duelist twiddled his fingers. This was a bona fide offer, and Jaden was handsome, sexy, and hung. This was a no brainer. “I’ll stay!” he said.

“Good, Syrus get in position,” Syrus pulled off his cock, licking his lips to savor the flavor. He turned around and got on his hands and knees, his cock and balls tucked back between his legs, so his stuffed ass, cock, and balls were on full display. “Now Bastion, get next to Syrus.”

Bastion obeyed and tried to take the same pose as Syrus. The bluenette was panting heatedly, the vibe still buzzing away at his ass. Misawa had a bit of trouble holding his hard cock and massive balls between his toned thighs. He shivered he was fully exposed to Jaden.

The brunette approached them, and he started with Syrus, playing with the boy’s balls, giving them a squeeze. “Ahh!” Syrus moaned, arching his back. His hole visibly tightened around the vibe. One finger dragged along Sy’s twitching cock, before riding up along his length and seem, across his taint, and circled his stuffed hole.

“You are so beautiful Syrus,” the boy shivered, despite the warmth of his words. His tone was like melted chocolate that was tenderly drizzled across his body. Bastion was next, Jaden’s cum soaked hand, caressing his slicked manhood and his heavy balls.

Bastion’s body shuddered, Jaden teased his tip and balls, before leaving a trail of his cum along his taint to his twitching hole. Slick fingers circled the tight pucker before the middle finger added pressure. “Ahhh!”

“Bastion, you are so hot,” he rubbed the boy’s hole and the raven-haired male shuddered. “I knew you were special.” he wiggled against his pucker before the slick digit pushed in.

“Jaden!” The middle finger sank deep.

“So tight,” he rocked the finger in and out, spreading Bastion’s cum inside him. Jaden lined up behind Syrus, his cock aimed at the boy’s dick and balls and pushed. Syrus moaned, the result being his cock and balls getting pushed between his thighs.

Jaden’s cock slid between his thighs, running along his taint, balls, and cock! Bastion looked and saw Jaden’s massive dick overwhelm his crotch. At this moment, the brunette slipped in a second finger into Bastion’s ass. The Ra Yellow student fisted the sheets but pushed back onto Jaden’s fingers.

His ass was scissored open, working his hole wider and wider, the digits twisted and thrust inside him. Bastion’s blush spread ear to ear, his cock weeping beneath him. He started to pant like Syrus next to him.

Syrus started to hump against Jaden’s cock, rubbing his cock and balls against his massive shaft. Jaden was keeping still as he stretched Bastion’s hole open. Once his hole was nice and stretched he added a third finger.

Bastion had three fingers in his tight ass, it stung a bit, but he was so high on pleasure, the pain melted away and Bastion pushed back onto the digits. Jaden began to move, sliding his cock between Sy’s thighs, and against his crotch. Intercrural plus frot, the combination was highly pleasurable and drove Syrus wild. The boy moaned loudly.

At the same time, he started finger fucking Bastion, essentially fucking them both at the same time just different ways. The bed creaked as he moved the boys shuddering and shaking in pleasure. Jaden’s fingers continually brushed Bastion’s sweet spot, melting his mind and making him drool.

Syrus was the first to cum, blowing his load all over Jaden’s dick. Bastion didn’t last much longer, cumming just a few seconds after him, Bastion’s erupting all over his legs and feet in kind.

Jaden let out a moan of his own and came, his cum making a huge mess. He pulled his cock back and showered Syrus in thick man milk. The boy let out a moan and came again, his seed vanishing in the sea of cum. Bastion gulped, smelling the fresh baby batter, he looked and marveled at the sheer amount of cum Syrus was drenched with.

Jaden pulled his fingers out of Bastion’s ass, the boy whining at the loss. He soon felt Jaden’s still hard dick press against his cock and balls. Yuki pushed through, forcing his cock and balls through Bastion’s thick thighs. “Ahh!” Like Syrus, Bastion soon had his cock and balls trapped against Jaden’s dick. His thighs hugged his thick manhood, and his hole twitched in want.

He began to move, showing Bastion the joys of the intercrural sex. At the same kind, Jaden grabbed the vibe inside Syrus and began to work it in and out of his tight ass. The vibe was quite long, which only added to the friction as Jaden worked it back and forth.

So began another pace, Jaden fucking them in unique ways. “Jaden, please my ass, play with my ass!” His hole was throbbing. Jaden smirked and thrust four fingers inside.

Bastion howled and came, and Syrus joined him seconds after. Jaden continued fucking Bastion’s thighs and against his taint, balls, and cock! His own release built up and he came.

Like with Syrus, Jaden bathed Bastion in his thick seed. Bastion shuddered in delight, each powerful spurt hit his skin and covered him in white. “Jaden, your stamina is amazing, how do you do this?” Bastion panted.

Jaden looked to Syrus, who was still a bit out of it, so he simply nodded. He sighed. “I wasn’t sure about revealing my secret to you, but if we gonna go forward you should know what I truly am.” Jaden got off the bed and stood before the two. He clutched his shadow charm, and in a flash, Jaden transformed into his true form. “I’m not human Bastion, I come from a world where monsters and magic are real. This is my true form.”

Bastion fainted from shock, and probably the few orgasms he had. Jaden was so focused on helping Bastion, he didn’t notice that his door hadn’t been fully shut or locked, and someone had been peeking through the door the whole time.

To be continued...Chapter 11 Jaden’s Secret


	11. Jaden's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Jaden Human form: 16 inches soft Jaden Centaur Form 2 dicks Front cock 12 inches Monster cock 24 inches.

Syrus 7 Inches

Bastion 8 inches

Chapter 11 Jaden’s Secret

Chazz had seen Bastion walking towards the Obelisk Blue dorms late at night. Curiosity got the better of him and he found Bastion outside of Jaden’s door. ‘What is he up to?’ He opened the door and entered the room, but the door didn’t shut all the way. Chazz approached, he planned to just shut the door and walk away, but as soon as he got closer he caught a whiff of something wonderful.

The rich boy felt his heart flutter and his blood rush south. His 5-inch cock, stirring in his 100 dollar boxers—literally, he has little hundred dollar bills on his boxers. He couldn’t get away, he palmed himself through his pants as he got closer. ‘Just a peek couldn’t hurt.’

Well...if he wasn’t hard before, the live sex show had him ready to burst in his pants. ‘Holy fuck, he’s so damn huge!’ Chazz thought. This was his first time seeing Jaden’s massive dick, and his body heated up at the sight of it. He started feeling it in his ass, his hole twitching in want. ‘Damn it, what’s wrong with me?’

Bastion joined the fray, and Chazz was losing it. His heated up body had caused him to sweat, his clothes clinging to him, in an uncomfortable way. He was leaking pre-cum like crazy, causing his boxers to cling to his crotch...there was so much pre-cum it was running down his legs.

Chazz forgot where he was and stripped off his jacket, and undid his pants. He barely got the button undone before his zipper was forced open by his painfully hard cock. He shimmied his pants and boxers down, exposing his ass, cock, and balls. His crotch was drenched in his clear essence.

He grabbed his cut 5-incher and began pumping his dick to the show. The world faded around him and he couldn’t look away. The way Jaden handled the two boys was so sexy, Chazz couldn’t help but imagine himself in there. He pumped himself faster and faster, making his balls bounce.

Chazz came but was quick to catch his release, cumming all over his palm. This wasn’t the first time Chazz had masturbated, being a healthy young man, but he’s never cum so much. To make matters worse—or better—he was still hard, Jaden’s scent washing over him and revitalizing him.

Now he needed to get naked; he couldn’t bear wearing any clothes after such an intense orgasm. He wiped his cum on his shirt and pulled it off, exposing his toned upper body. He wasn’t overly muscled but he was fit. His nipples had hardened due to the pleasure. After dropping his shirt into a pile with his jacket, he removed his shoes and socks. Next went the pants and boxers, and soon he was kneeling naked, peeking through the gap in the door.

He watched as Jaden played with some ass, and without thinking, he started teasing his own. One hand teased his ass, his middle finger rubbing his hot little hole, as the other pumped his aching cock. Chazz knew about anal prep, but this was the first time he was doing it to himself. Jaden’s musk had caused his body to relax and become increasingly sensitive.

Chazz’s finger slid right in, and he had to chew on his bottom lip to hold back his moans. It felt so good, his insides were so hot and tight. He rocked the finger back and forth as he pumped his dick faster. He breathed through his nose, basking in the wonderful aroma, that put every bottle of cologne and perfume to shame.

A blush was spread from ear to ear. He was so lost in pleasure, the realization he was naked in the hallway and jerking off while playing with his ass in front of Jaden’s room was totally lost on him, to say nothing of the fact that he could get caught at any moment. If it was Jaden, he didn’t mind getting caught, he wanted to be in there, in that bed!

He came again, and again! He added a second finger into his ass, licking his cum off his hand, before going back to play with his still hard cock. Chazz was so horny, but felt great! He was producing so much pre-cum his cock was nice and slick to play with.

After the playtime, Jaden got up and was saying something, but Chazz wasn’t listening he was staring at Jaden’s ass. A flash occurred making him flinch. When the light subsided Jaden stood in his true form. The sight of Jaden in all his centaur glory was a huge shock to Chazz, allowing him to come to his senses. ‘What the hell!?’ his eyes widened.

He grabbed his clothes and shoes and proceeded to run down the halls naked, his still hard cock bobbing as he ran. It turns out seeing Jaden in his monster form did nothing to deter his arousal.

-x-

It took some time to convince Bastion this wasn’t a dream. The raven-haired male explored Jaden’s body, making sure it was real. It sure as hell felt real. “My word!” he was amazed.

Jaden smelled real. The centaur’s scent was far stronger in his true form. Bastion buried his face in Jaden’s balls and inhaled deeply, losing himself in the thick musk and came all over the floor. His eyes rolled up, his body shaking at the scentgasm he experience.

He tasted real. Bastion crawled underneath Jaden and gazed at the monster cock in wild amazement. “May I?” he asked.

“You may,” Jaden said, and Bastion began playing with the giant cock while licking the tip. He drank the centaur’s pre-cum getting turned on further. Syrus wasn’t left out, he got to enjoy Jaden’s second cock. The two boys playing with his dicks had Jaden panting in pleasure.

Something inside Bastion had been let out of the cage if he wasn’t already naked he felt like he could strip and run across the campus in his birthday suit. He sucked on Jaden’s cock, drinking his pre-cum like it was mother’s milk.

Jaden’s release built higher and higher until he came! Syrus was able to drink his load down, but Bastion was overwhelmed. His mouth was stuffed with thick cum in seconds, so much so he was forced off and he was showered in heavy semen as a result. He moaned, his own climax hitting but couldn’t be seen amidst the sea of white.

Bastion held the semen in his mouth for a bit, savoring the flavor before drinking it down. He felt his body heat up, his body absorbing the monster cum and allowing it to evolve. “Let’s give him a minute.” Bastion was licking some of the cum off his body, scooping it up with his hands and licking it off.

10 minutes later…

Bastion had regained his composure and was allowed to clean up properly. “My word, I don’t know what came over me.”

“Monster semen can be very...intense!” Syrus pointed out. He knew how it felt, which helped Bastion believe it.

“Bastion, why don’t you come with us, and I’ll explain everything.” he offered his backside. Syrus climbed on butt naked. Bastion hesitated but soon joined him. Jaden opened his balcony door.

“Uhh, Jaden wait a minute… you are not going to...” He was.

“Hold on tight!” Jaden ran through the space and jumped into the air, the two humans let out surprised shouts as they flew through the air, until he landed. Centaurs were very strong! He took off running, letting the breeze carry his scent and calm the two down.

The brunette explained to Bastion everything he told Syrus, about his dad, his shadow charm, centaur mating habits, even the evolution of humans. It was a lot for Bastion to take in, but he believed Jaden. “So does this mean I am part of the harem?”

“If you want to, I’d welcome you,” Jaden said.

“Me too!” Syrus said with a smile.

“Well count me in! I’ve never felt so free before... I want to experience this!” to prove his point, he rubbed his cock and balls against Jaden’s back. Jaden smiled. His harem was growing and they accepted him as his true self. He didn’t think anything could bring him down.

He spent the rest of the night feeding his boys his cum, to help them grow big and strong.

(The next day...in the locker rooms)

Jaden went to his locker and found his note in his locker. When he opened it his blood ran cold at what he read.

I KNOW YOUR SECRET, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! MEET ME HERE AT MIDNIGHT, OR I WILL REVEAL YOUR SECRET TO THE WHOLE SCHOOL!

Attached was a map, with an X mark.

Jaden gripped the note tightly in his fist. He checked with Syrus and Bastion but neither of them said a word to anyone. He believed them; his door wasn’t shut when they returned, so now he was fearing the worst. “I’ll have to go.”

“We should go with you.” Bastion said.

“No, it’ll be best if you wait. I don’t know what will happen or who saw us.”

“Would it be so bad, if everyone knew?” Syrus asked. Jaden smiled and kissed his forehead.

“You are sweet. You both accepted me, and for that I am grateful... but if my form was revealed on a mass scale there could be panic.” Bastion knew he was right, but he didn’t like it. Jaden’s form was a surprise, the fact monsters were real was a surprise, but their power would indeed cause issues, even if they did come in peace.

They did come and wait in Jaden’s room until the time came. He gave them each a kiss before heading out, not knowing what to expect. He hoped he could reason with the person, if not he’d have to get creative. What he wasn’t expecting was Chazz to be the one to meet him. “Chazz?” the boy was dressed in his uniform and leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

“I get it now, your superhuman strength, that weird charm you are always carrying, that aroma. I never would have guessed you weren’t human.”

“Well, you’re half right: I’m half human.”

“Show me your true form, I want to talk to the real you!” Jaden agreed, transforming right in front of Chazz. Yep, the sight of Jaden in his true form sent blood rushing straight to his dick. ‘Fuck!’ he was hoping to confront Jaden would fix this.

“What do you want, Chazz?”

“Well, I believe you are hiding this form for a reason, and you don’t want it to get out. So, you’ll be following my orders from now on. I’ll be wanting a foot rub every day, second, you will clean my room, and wait on me hand and foot, and...”

“No,” Jaden said flatly, cutting Chazz off.

“No? What do you mean no?”

“No is no, I won’t follow your orders.” Chazz was shocked.

“But I have your secret, I’ll tell everyone!”

“I don’t think you will... I wondered why you would send me a note, instead of catching me off guard in the halls or in class. Instead, you lured me out here alone.” Jaden looked at him seriously. “I believe deep down you are a good person, but I think you let things like money and status go to your head and blind you to what you really want.”

“Oh yeah, what do I want?”

“Me,” he said and Chazz blushed. “You could have ordered me to drop out of the Test War, betray the red dorm... but you didn’t. You want to control me! Well, I too have my pride, as a centaur!” he stomped his foot and the area trembled from his force. “I am free to love, and be loved by, who I see fit!”

Jaden took a prayer stance, his charm glowing as energy surged through him. He pulled back an arm and made a fist. “First thing you should know. A centaur never backs down from a challenge!” Jaden threw a punch, sending a surge of air that ripped apart Chazz’s clothes. In just one move Chazz realized that if Jaden wanted to, he could kill him. The same power that first attracted Chazz to him was just amplified tenfold.

He was exposed, naked and hard, his head hung low. “There now, no money, no status, just a man.” Chazz blushed and tried to cover himself. “Why are you hiding?”

“Why else? It's embarrassing! Don’t you think I’m pathetic?”

“If you are talking about trying to blackmail me? I’m more annoyed, you caused me quite a bit of worry. If you are talking about your size, I think you have a fine cock.”

“You do?” First, he heard of it. His brothers always mocked him for being small and weak. They were always putting him down, telling him if he wasn’t the best, if he didn’t always win, he was nothing. His shoulders tensed up and he was starting to shake.

“Chazz, I think you have a great weight on your shoulders. If you promise to keep my secret, we can talk as friends.” he offered his hand.

“I won’t tell anyone...” Jaden could feel he was telling the truth. “I’m such an idiot!” Honestly Jaden actually made him feel safe, most people only followed him because of his money or status. The idea of being closer to Jaden actually sounded nice.

“Chazz, lets talk,” Chazz takes his hand and Jaden takes the naked boy to sit down and talk. They had differences to work out, Jaden was willing to give Chazz a chance, especially if his secret was safe.

To be continued


	12. Chazz Chills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 12 Chazz Chills

Chazz came from a wealthy family, he was the third child and had two older brothers. His brother Jagger was the top of his field in business, while his brother Slade was the top in his field of politics. They expected him to be the top in Dueling.

Sure, he liked dueling, but the fun was stripped away by his brothers. Even if he got a card he liked if it wasn't strong enough or good enough it was taken and ripped up in front of him. He got the best deck money could buy. Chazz lived a luxurious life, wanting for nothing from amazing food, good clothes, fancy rides, even the torment of his older brothers was forgotten as he lived the high life. Though it did affect him, his brothers made him feel small and useless, so he used his money and influence to make others feel small.

Looking back all his so-called friends only liked him cause he had money. He did wow others with his dueling skills but his attitude kept people at arm's length. He never brought anyone to his place, mostly out of fear. If he wasn't doing his best his brothers were always hard on him. He was bullied, messed with, that is if he wasn't being ignored. He couldn't cry either if he cried his brothers would call him weak and messed with him more. It was a bittersweet cycle as their father was the same with them.

His dad, barely acted like he had a third son, he was old school dark. In his eyes, Chazz had to do more than both of his brothers if he wanted attention. Chazz had more of a parental bond with his nanny and butler than his own father. The fact he did well in school was the only reason why he wasn't cut off. It was thanks to school he knew what he knew about sex, he's not even told his family his sexuality.

The only reason why his brothers started being nice to him and supported his dream of becoming a duelist, was because they wanted to use him. They had a plan of obtaining world domination, by taking the key points of business, politics and Duel Monsters. They invested money in his future letting him go to Duel Prep School and helped pay for going to Duel Academy. He was in their debt, so he couldn't say no.

World Domination...it might be crazy...but he just wanted to be included. His brothers wanted him...needed him for once in his life. Its been so long since he dueled for fun, having fun wasn't part of the plan, having friends wasn't part of the plan.

His brothers always told him “friends” that didn't benefit you weren't “friends” they were dead weight. Feelings were meaningless, they made you weak. Chazz was facing a crisis, he had feelings for Jaden, so he defaulted to trying to gain control.

These feelings were new, he barely knew how to handle friends, handling sexual feelings or feelings of love...he was in way over his head. It was like his life was a well-built tower with no windows. Jaden excited him, Chazz respected his strength, and he was a breath of fresh air in his stuffy life. His strength, his will, his heart…

Jaden was being harassed by the Blue Dorm, and he took it they couldn't break him or shake him. He gave into his family and hardened himself, then Jaden shattered the walls he had. When he caught Jaden's scent and felt the world wash away, he could just embrace the desires he pushed down. He hasn't jerked off in so long, let alone played with his ass.

When the world came back, he was scared, aroused, and the voices of his brothers penetrated his mind, mocking him, laughing at him. He thought he was weak for giving into such desires, so he tried to regain control...didn't go over well...

-x-

Chazz laid it all on the table, venting a bit here and there. “Go ahead and laugh, I'm pathetic.” Jaden pulled Chazz to him and hugged him.

He gasped. Jaden's warmth and scent washed over to him, his cock wept, and he clung to Jaden tighter. “I'm not gonna laugh at you, I think you've been very strong,” Chazz teared up. “You don't have to be alone in this.”

“I'm not good with this...” he trembled.

“I know, and that's okay, I think you're great for trying.” Chazz broke, he cried, tears falling. Jaden rubbed his back. Rome wasn't built in a day, Chazz was still a pampered kid, though his world was shaken, it would take time to properly change. Jaden hugged him and let him cry it out. After having a good cry it wasn't long before Chazz was trying to put on the tough guy act.

Jaden filled Chazz in on who he was and what his people are, he already knew his secret might as well get context. He also explained how centaurs mate. This got Chazz's dick nice and stiff. “You are a naughty boy, aren't you Chazz?”

The raven-haired male blushed. Jaden held Chazz in his lap, his hands roaming the boy's body. “I...I'm not...I...” he was shivering at Jaden's touch. His body arching and shifting, then Jaden's hands found his nipples.

He started teasing them, coaxing them to hardness. Chazz shivered, he knew nipples could become an erogenous zone, but he didn't think his would be. Jaden's scent was stimulating his body, so as Jaden's fingers teased his nips the sensation turned from a tickle to a tingle, to pleasure. “Ahhh!”

“Your body is full of potential Chazz,” he gives the nips a tug and earned a moan. Chazz's hips bucked and his cock wagged.

“Jaden!” He moaned. The rich boy was leaking pre-cum like crazy. The more Jaden's hands toyed with his nips the hotter he became, Chazz's head rolled back onto his shoulder. His nipples were turning a lovely shade, and the pleasure was spreading through him like fire. Normally such nipple stimulus would take time to develop, but Jaden's musk was aiding.

His nipples were swelling from the rubbing, and before he knew it he was cumming. His cum launching up and splattering his chest and stomach, before overflowing and drenching his crotch.

“How does it feel big guy?” he whispered into Chazz's ear, earning a gasp and shiver. “To cum from your nipples?” he licked Chazz's ear before nibbling on the lobe.

“Oh god, amazing!” he looked down and he was still hard. Jaden took hold of his dick and began jerking him off, making his balls bounce. “Ahh wait, I just came, ohhh!” his toes curled.

He was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, and with his cock, all slicked up, Jaden began pumping him fast, his firm grip causing wet naughty noises to be heard. Chazz's eyes rolled up and another orgasm was milked from his body. He shot farther this time, splattering his face and adding to the sea of white on his body.

His arms and legs felt warm and tingly, his head was fuzzy, drifting on the sea of pleasure. To his shock, he was still hard. Jaden's hand came down and fondled his balls and continued stroking him, using his thumb to tease the tip. “This is crazy!” he moaned.

“Mating a monster can be, but I promise to take care of you Chazz, will you trust me?” he nodded. “Do you want to join my harem Chazz?”

“Yes please!” he moaned.

Jaden smiled and continued to tease Chazz's cock and balls until Chazz was cumming again. Jaden didn't waste any time, putting the human over his lap, he spread his cheeks. “I'm gonna train you to be a proper centaur mate, it might be intense, but I know you can handle it.”

His finger teased Chazz's tight pucker, smearing his own cum around the rim, before slowly working it in. “Nnnhhh!” Chazz's ass swallowed up his finger, bit by bit.

“Your kinks, your desires, your feelings, you don't need to hide them from me.”

“I ahh...I don't know myself...” he blushed. Jaden wiggled his finger in his ass, earning another moan.

“That's okay, we can work on it together. If there is something you wanna try just ask. I'm not gonna laugh at you.”

“Even if I want to top?” he groaned. “I know I'm not that big...” His brothers used to tease him about his size when they were kids, and while puberty doubled their size, his cock remained small.

“You got a nice piece Chazz, and let's just say, you still have room to grow,” he added a second finger and Chazz moaned.

“R-Really!” he gasped. He didn't know that.

Hot damn it felt good getting his ass played with. Jaden was taking his sweet time looking for his sweet spot, but when he found it he gave it a rub down. Before he knew it he was blowing his load again.

Poor guy was spent, he couldn't feel his arms or legs anymore, and his dick was weeping happy tears. “I don't think I can walk.”

“Good thing I'm a centaur then, huh?” Jaden transformed and lifted the boy onto his back. “Just hang on tight.”

Chazz obeyed and clung to Jaden smiling. This was someone he could never tie-down, and he didn't want to. He would have to deal with his brothers sooner or later, but he wouldn't have to do it alone. Chazz also had some explaining to do with the other two members in Jaden's harem.

To be continued...War Tactics...A Sleeping General Can't Fight


End file.
